La vida en la universidad
by PINKDIAMOND4000
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando dos amigos van a la universidad mas cara y lujosa de todo Tellius? He aquí lo que pasaría. Fanfic basada en un universo alterno y mas moderno. Se centra mas en SorenxMia IkexOC.
1. Un nuevo Ambiente

**Nota: Bien chicos, antes de seguir me gustaría decir que esta historia se me ocurrió mientras venía de camino del trabajo. Estaba pensando en la otra fic de "Siempre hay una razón para todo" y de repente mi mente saltó a una versión mas modernizada de Fire Emblem. Como siempre, mi pareja principal seran Soren y Mia. Espero que les guste. Y no se preocupen, pienso terminar "Siempre hay una razón para todo" Así que no se preocupen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo ambiente**

Una larga limosina se parqueaba en la entrada principal de un gran edificio, el chofer salía de su asiento para abrir la puerta de los pasajeros, donde salen dos hombres jóvenes, uno de larga cabellera verde oscura y piel muy pálida, tan pálida como la porcelana y ojos rojos muy intensos. Tenía rasgos muy finos y aparentaba ser más joven de lo que era. De apariencia muy delicada y casi femenina, a simple vista cualquiera diría que es una mujer. Portaba ropas muy encubridoras, un abrigo largo de lana y unos vaqueros con unas botas, aun cuando era verano, siempre iba muy abrigado. El otro joven, que bien se veía mas alto y mas fuerte, su piel estaba tostada por el sol. Su cabellera era muy corta y de un color azul intenso que iban perfectamente en juego con sus ojos. Tenía rasgos muy masculinos y medía un metro ochenta, al contrario de su compañero el portaba una camiseta roja lisa y unos vaqueros con unos tennis algo sucios y rotos de tanto uso.

Ambos hombres rodaron las maletas que sacaron desde el baúl de la limosina hasta la recepción de dicho edificio. Ese lugar era inmenso, pero ¿Cómo no lo iba a ser? Después de todo era la universidad mas grande en todo Tellius, la universidad Emblema de Fuego estaba ubicada en Sienne la capital de Begnion. Begnion era el país mas rico y mas desarrollado de todo Tellius, no era de dudar que los hijos de funcionarios de otros países tales como Daein, Crimea o incluso Gallia mandaran a sus hijos a estudiar a ese lugar. En ese lugar solo entraba la excelencia.

Se puede decir que la mayoría de los estudiantes era hijos de ricos, funcionarios o incluso de embajadores, sólo la minoría era n becados.

La universidad, si se le podía llamar así era mas bien una ciudad universitaria. Cualquier novato que llegara a ese lugar terminaría perdido en tan solo minutos de poner un pie en el campus.

Los jóvenes entraron a la recepción donde les atendieron dos mujeres muy bien vestidas, llevaban una chaqueta negra, una blusa blanca con cuello y una falda negra por encima de las rodillas. El chico de larga cabellera verde, le entregó un sobre sellado a una de las secretarias, la cual solo asintió.

Luego de unos minutos salieron de la recepción y se dirigieron al dormitorio masculino, los arreglos se habían hecho de tal forma que hasta sus habitaciones estaban en el mismo pasillo, una frente a la otra.

-Vaya… No pensé que tu padre nos pusiera tan… cerca… -Escucho suspirar a su compañero, lo cual le hizo voltearse para verlo de frente.

-Sabes como es mi padre, creo que sería buena idea desempacar.

-Ya… Me alegra estar aquí, no te imaginas lo agradecido que estoy. –El mas alto sonreía ampliamente.

-Ike… No tienes que agradecer, solo me alegra saber que estas aquí es todo.

-Bueno… Eres un gran amigo Soren . –El peliazul le daba varias palmaditas en la espalda. –Iré a desempacar.

-Bien… Yo también iré a desempacar, si necesitas ayuda ya sabes que hacer. –El mas alto asentía.

Y así cada uno se fue a su respectivo cuarto a acomodar sus cosas. Soren entró a su dormitorio, se había quedado justo en la forma en la que lo dejó al graduarse. Cabe destacar que Soren es una eminencia, un joven de apenas veinte y un años de edad ya había hecho la carrera de finanzas, ahora iba en camino a la de lenguas. Todo esto por petición de su padre. El no tenía ningún interés particular por alguna carrera, solo hacía lo que su padre le pedía ya que seguiría la línea de su padre.

Colocó su maleta sobre la gran cama que estaba situada en el centro del cuarto y comenzó a desempacar. No era persona de llevar muchas cosas, solo sacó su laptop, alguno que otro libro y su ropa, la cual fue colgando en el perchero.

Miró su habitación, aun tenía ese mueblo de color horrible y esas cortinas tan gruesas que le encantaban, ya que así podía asilarse de la luz del sol. Eran muchas las veces que su amigo Ike le comentaba que necesitaba sol o se iba a volver vampiro de tan pálida que estaba su piel. Soltó un largo suspiro y una vez que su habitación estuvo organizada se echó adormir una pequeña siesta, la verdad estaba muy cansado y las clases no comenzarían hasta el otro día.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio femenino se veía a una pelimorada perdida en los pasillos. Tenía ojos verdes esmeralda y era algo alta. Se le había olvidado donde se suponía que su habitación debía de estar. Sacó una hoja que estaba doblada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y leyó bien el número de su habitación.

-¡Ay rayos! Era en el otro piso… -Con desanimó sujetó la agarradera de su maleta y la arrastró hacia las escaleras.

Al llegar hasta ellas, utilizó su fuerza a su favor y la cargó hasta el siguiente piso, donde terminó con un fuerte dolor de espaldas. Pero eso no era nada, tenía que seguir caminando hasta llegar a su habitación.

La chica iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y terminó chocando con una persona , tanta fue la fuerza del impacto, que la otra persona cayó de sentón a suelo.

-¡Ay! ¡Fijate por donde caminas! –Le gritó una voz muy femenina.

-…Am…Lo siento no me fije…

Al fijar mejor su vista pudo ver a una chica de larga cabellera negra tirada en el suelo y un poco mas lejos su maleta, la cual se había ido mas lejos por la fuerza del impacto. Pudo notar que tenía ojos de color índigo, y llevaba un vestido muy fino. Ya eso era suficiente para darse cuenta de que no era una chica normal, seguramente era la hija de un embajador o algún presidente.

-De verdad lo siento… -La joven pelimorada le extendió su mano , y para su sorpresa la otra chica la aceptó.

-No importa… Solo fíjate por donde vas. Disculpa tengo cosas que hacer. –Recogió su maleta y estaba dispuesta a irse, pero algo la hizo devolverse hasta donde estaba parada la otra chica.

-¿Sucede algo? –Sus ojos verdes vieron con interés a la otra chica.

-…¿Sabes donde queda la habitación 1A?

-¡Oh! Esa queda justo en frente de la mía, yo la estaba buscando.- Sonreía. –Me llamo Mia… Mia Katti –Le extendía la mano.

-Yo soy Aqua… Aqua Exilión. –La morena tomaba su mano. –Mucho gusto Mia y si… Podemos buscar nuestro cuarto juntas si quieres.

-¡Bien! Mira ya estamos en el piso correcto, por lo que dice esta cosa.. –La chica le mostraba su hoja. – Nuestras habitaciones están en el fondo.

-Tu guiarás el camino. –Le veía algo aburrida, pero de igual forma seguía a la mas alta.

Al llegar al final del pasillo cada una pudo localizar su habitación a Aqua le toco la 1A a Mia la 1D, se despidieron y cada una se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Una vez dentro Mia no pude evitar sorprenderse de lo grande que era su alcoba, pero al mismo tiempo algo así se esperaba, después de todo solo la élite asistía una universidad tan lujosa como esa. La habitacón tenía un pequeño mueble, que por alguna razón le pareció horrible a Mia y una cama tan grande que podían caber dos personas en ella. Unas cortinas muy gruesas que impedían que entrara correctamente el aire, hizo nota mental de cambiarlas luego y la pared tenía un estampado floral que hacía juego con los colores de las cortinas y las sábanas. Iba a desempacar sus cosas pero estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo en ese momento y mejor optó por tomar una siesta. Dejó la maleta recostada de uno de los muros y se echó en la cama a dormir.

* * *

Se había hecho de noche y Soren aun no podía creer que había dormido por tanto tiempo, lo que mas le sorprendía aun era el hecho de que tenía hambre, cosa que era muy inusual en el ya que era de poco comer. La suerte de ser hijo de un funcionario de su país era que las habitaciones de esa universidad contaban con baños propios y eso era algo que agradecería entermente.

Rápidamente tomó una ducha y se alistó para ir al comedor. Una vez fuera de su cuarto, encontró que su amigo Ike ya se estaba encaminando hacia las escaleras para ir a comer.

-Oye Ike… Esperame… Iré contigo. –Su compañero arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

-Esta bien, quiero ir antes de que se acabe la comida. –Decía rascándose la cabeza.

-Descuida aquí hay suficiente comida como para una población completa. ¿Dónde te crees que estás Ike? –El moreno usaba uno tono sarcástico.

-Lo se… Pero tu sabes que tengo hambre.

-Y ya vamos a comer .

-Bien..

Para la suerte de Ike Soren conocía todo el lugar como la palma de su mano y no tuvieron problema alguno en llegar al comedor. Allí el peliazul pudo apreciar lo inmenso que era, parecía un castillo. Podía ver como varios estudiantes iban y venían con bandejas de comida y tomaban asientos en distintas mesas hechas de un material que el no pudo recocer, pero que seguramente era muy caro.

Cada uno fue a buscar algo de comida, Soren optó por manzanas y ensaladas. Ike por su parte decidió que tenía mucha hambre y se sirvió carne, patatas, una bebida energética y un pastelillo. El moreno sólo negó con la cabeza al ver la montaña de comida que llevaba su amigo .

Cabe destacar que la montaña era tan grande que obstruía la vista del peliazul, y precisamente por eso se dio cuenta muy tarde cuando chocó con alguien y toda la comida le cayo encima. Lo único que puedo darse cuenta fue de un grito de rabía por parte de una voz femenina.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Que rayos te pasa!? –Le gritó una voz femenina.

Pero el se había quedado inmóvil, estaba totalmente perdido en los ojos de color índigo de aquella hermosa mujer, que aun estando sucia de comida se veía completamente hermosa y angelical frente a sus ojos.

-¿Ike? ¡Ike! –Escuchaba una voz masculina llarmale a la distancia pero le hizo caso omiso.

No fue hasta que alguien le echó un vaso de agua en su rostro que recobró sus sentidos.

-Oye amigo ¿Estas en la tierra? -Muy aturtido vio como una mujer de larga cabellera morada le miraba algo divertida econ las manos en la cintura.

-… -Silencio. Estaba generando que había acabado de pasar, pero no pudo pensar mucho porque Soren lo jaló con fuerza hasta sacarlo del comedor.

-Ike ten cuidado, acabaste de bañar a la princesa.

-¿Princesa? –Preguntó aun aturdido, dirigiendo su miraba al comedor donde pudo pudo ver a aquella joven de larga cabellera negra ser auxiliada por la de cabellera morada.

-Si vas a comer hazlo con moderación para evitar mas accidentes como estos. ¿Me ecuchas? –Su amigo usaba ese tono de regaño cuando hacía algo que no debía.

-Si Soren… Ya entiendo.

-Eso pensé…

* * *

**Nota: Bueno chicos ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor diganme su opinión en un review la apreciaría mucho n.n**


	2. El Suplicio

**Nota: ¡Hola chicos! Seguro se pregutarán por qué actualizo esta fic y no la de "Siempre hay una Razón para todo" Pues... Es que me llegó una idea para este capítulo y no la podía desperdiciar. Pero descuiden actualizaré este fic. n.n Espero que les guste.**

**Otra cosa... Cuando vean que hay una raya es que estoy cambiendo el punto de perspectiva. Notarán que al leer en un momento estoy hablando desde el punto de vista de Soren (Sin ser primera persona) y Luego paso al de Mia.**

**Una última cosa que siempre olvido... Aqua no es mi personaje le pertenece a: AngelTerra133, ella es una gran amiga y le pedí permiso para usar a Aqua.**

**Si quieren saber mas de ella, vayan a leer su fic: "Tierra de dioses"**

**Ahora si, pueden pasar a leer el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El suplicio**

Soren no podía creer en el lío que se había metido su amigo, mira que bañar en comida a la princesa de la universidad dejaba mucho que decir. El moreno dirigió su mirada hacia el comedor donde la victima seguía gritando por su baño de comida, mientras la chica que le vació el agua en la cara a su amigo la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Negaba al escuchar los gritos insoportables de aquella mujer, aun no entendía cómo era posible que tuviera a todos los hombres a sus pies.

Recordando que por culpa de la distracción del peliazul no había comido nada, decidió volver por dos raciones de comida.

-Ike, quédate aquí. Volveré enseguida. -Dicho esto se encaminó al comedor nuevamente.

Una vez allí decidió hacer la fila para buscar su comida, y tomar las bandejas lo más rápido posible. Ya con bandejas en mano se encaminó hacia la salida de aquel lujoso lugar, pero al llegar a ésta se encontró con la chica de larga cabellera morada. Lo peor de todo es que ella le veía muy divertida.

-Oye... Tu amigo embarró de comida el vestido de Aqua. -Reía un poco. -Ella está furiosa.

-Eso no me importa a mí, no tengo tiempo para escuchar los berrinches de esa chica. -Le decía de manera cortante.

-No lo digo por mal, lo digo porque como es tu amigo deberías de cuidarlo. -Su comentario hizo que el moreno arqueara una ceja. -No, no lo digo por mí. Lo digo porque Aqua es...

Y entonces ambos se giraron al ver como mencionada chica llamaba a su amiga.

-¡Mia! -Dicha mujer espetaba. - ¡Ven te necesito!

-Bien... Pequeño debo de irme, lo de tu amigo va enserio. -La chica se despidió, dejando a Soren muy pensativo.

Volvió al campus donde estaba su amigo sentado en una de las bancas esperando por su comida. Le entregó la bandeja y se sentó junto a él.

* * *

-Mira Ike, debes de tener cuidado. Esa chica es Aqua, es la princesa de toda la universidad. Su padre es un embajador de Benetnasch , tiene mucha influencia, tanta que aun así tiene poder aun viviendo en Begnion.

-¿Y? Eso no importa, no me voy a meter en problemas. -Comía un muslo de pollo.

-Yo solo decía, y lo vuelvo a hacer. Ike, ten cuidado con Aqua. -Le advertía de forma seria.

-A todo esto Soren... ¿Ya tienes tu materia electiva?

-No..., dejaré que ellos la elijan por mí.

-Yo veré si puedo entrar al equipo de futbol americano.

-¿Estás seguro? Es difícil entrar a ese equipo. Mañana harán las pruebas. -Pudo notar como su amigo le sonría.

-Entonces iré mañana. Quién sabe, tal vez y tengo suerte.

El moreno no podía evitar suspirar, tenía bien claro que Ike no se rendiría si de verdad quería entrar a ese equipo. No tenía de otra mas que ir a apoyarle, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

-No comas tan rápido. -Sonrió levemente viendo al peliazul.

-Está bien, está bien. -Y seguía comiendo su pollo con algo de desesperación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el comedor Aqua aún seguía gritando por cómo le habían dejado su vestido, y era de esperarse, después de todo cualquier chica hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella. Mia inmediatamente corrió a su auxilio con servilleta en mano para ayudarle con la limpieza. Pero eso no significaba que no le diera un poco de risa, en realidad no se burlaba de Aqua, sino de su reacción. Le causaba gracia ver como se había puesto por un simple vestido.

-¡Ay Aqua! No es para tanto, es solo un vestido. –Limpiaba con cuidado su cabello. –Cuidado… Estoy quitando un trozo de carne.

-¿¡Cómo que solo es un vestido!? –Le gritaba la chica, con lágrimas en su rostro. –Este vestido me lo trajo mi padre cuando vino en uno de sus viajes.

-Pero Aqua… Dile que te compre otro y asunto resuelto, ¿No? –Como podía le quitaba los trozos de carne. –Vaya… Tendrás que lavar muy bien tu cabello.

-¡Ya!- Espetaba.- Ese vestido estaba bordado con hilo de oro Mia. Fue hecho exclusivamente para mí.

La Pobre Aqua estaba hecha un desastre, tenía trozos de carne por todo el cabello. Su hermoso vestido estaba bañado en salsa, tanta que le sería imposible quitarlas, ni siquiera llevándolo a la mejor lavandería de todo Tellius. Después de varios intentos fallidos tratando de quitar la comida de la ropa de su amiga, Mia la ayudó a subir hasta su cuarto y desde ahí cada una cogió su camino. Aqua entrando desesperada a su cuarto y la pelimorada entrando al suyo.

Al entrar a su cuarto veía todas sus cosas tiradas en el suelo y en la cama, aun le faltaba desempacar sus cosas. Decidiendo que era tiempo de hacerlo, se dispuso a sacar toda la ropa de su maleta y colgarla en el perchero. La verdad Mia no era de las chicas que compraban ropa compulsivamente, si tenía mucha ropa, pero no era lo primordial para ella. La ojiverde prefería gastar su dinero comprando materiales para sus dibujos y cosas así. Una vez que toda su ropa estuvo colgada, procedió a guardar su maleta en un ricón del armario, después de todo no la usaría en mucho tiempo.

No se había dado cuenta lo tarde que se le había hecho organizando todo, mió el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, eran las once de la noche. Como toda artista Mia no era de las que se iba a dormir temprano, no, ella era de las que pasaba noches en vela dibujando o buscando ideas por el internet. Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo, encendió su computador y comenzó a buscar ideas para un proyecto que tenía en mente.

* * *

Y nuestro querido amigo Soren después de haber dejado a Ike con la cena, usando la simple excusa de que tenía que irse a estudiar , se dirigió a su cuarto donde se quedó analizando la situación de su amigo y la princesita. Realmente le preocupaba el giro que podría tomar esto, si Ike tenía cuidado era muy probable que perdiera su beca gracias a Aqua. Tendría que tener otra charla con él. Suspirando se sentó en su escritorio y sacó uno de sus libros de historia, ya había dado esa materia antes la primera vez que vino a estudiar a ese lugar. Sería sencillo, para alguien como Soren siempre lo era.

El moreno era un chico muy inteligente era considerado por muchos como una eminencia, después de todo era hijo de el embajador Ashnard Gurgurant y la princesa Almedha Goldoa. Había pasado toda su vida estudiando y complaciendo las órdenes de sus padres, no tuvo tiempo para ser un niño porque estaba muy ocupado estudiand. Pero no lo lamentaba, no cambiaría nada de su vida.

Pasó la página del libro llegando hasta el capítulo de la guerra entre Crimea y Daein. Soren era de los que no creía mucho en la historia, sobre todo si se hablaba de magia y esas cosas. Era de los que decía que había que ver para creer. Decidiendo que ya era suficiente historia por esa noche, vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde. Se recostó en su cama y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

* * *

Al otro día cierto pelinegro estaba sentado en las gradas del campo de entrenamiento del equipo de futbol americano. Había ido para darle apoyo moral a su amigo, ya que al ser becado era seguro que lo menospreciaron los demás participantes. Pero él sabía que Ike podría entrar sin problema alguno al equipo.

Desde allí podía ver como el entrenador lo señalaba de forma despectiva, lo mejor de todo para Soren era ver que Ike no se inmutaba por nada y que solo hacía lo que le decían, ya cuando mostrara lo que podía hacer los demás podían juzgarlo. Y era una de las muchos cosas que a Soren le agradaban de Ike, el era muy honesto, muy humilde y sobre todas no le importaba lo que las demás personas decían de él. En cambio el moreno, había crecido en un ambiente donde la apariencia lo era todo, donde hundir a una persona era tan simple como el chaquear sus dedos. En cambio Ike, se había criado en un ambiente donde el trabajo duro lo valía todo.

Volviendo su miraba al campo, pudo ver como el peliazul derrumbaba a todos sus oponentes con balón en mano, hasta llegar a la zona de anotación. Todos los espectadores se quedaron sorprendidos por la demostración que aquel "muerto de hambre" les había hecho. No podían negarlo, eso era talento. Soren no dudo de su amigo ni por un segundo y una pequeña sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro al ver como el entrenador lo felicitaba y como sus compañeros le aplaudían.

Hasta las chicas se habían quedado impresionadas con él, tanto así que ya hacían comentarios de cuál sería la afortunada que iría con el ojiazul a la fiesta de bienvenida. Bueno, al menos no lo menospreciarían tanto por ser un becado… O eso creía hasta que escuchó los "chillidos" por así decirlo, de cierta mujer de cabellera negra y ojos índigo.

-¡Pero si era el becadito! –Decía con desprecio.

-Aqua… No es para tanto, no tiene nada de malo que lo sea. –Intervino una voz femenina.

-¡Claro que si! Eso significa que no es nada mas que un muerto de hambre.

-No deberías de despreciar así a la gente… -Por su tono de voz se podía notar que a esa chica no le había gustado para nada la forma en la que la princesa se refería a Ike.

Dándose la vuelta pude ver que aquella chica era la misma de la noche en el comedor, la que le había echado el vaso de agua a Ike en la cara. Al parecer ella no era arrogante como Aqua, pero ahí le llegaba una pregunta a la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba con Aqua si ella no era como ella? La verdad era que no lo sabía y mucho menos le importaba. Decidió que era mejor ignorarlas, así que dirigió su vista hacia donde iba caminando su amigo, el cual se sentaba en una banca a beber un poco de agua.

Y sin pensarlo dos vece se encaminó hasta el banco, acercándose a él.

-Felicidades Ike… -Se sentó junto a el dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias… El entrenador dijo que sería un honor tenerme en el equipo.

-Te llevaré a comer algo. Descuida yo invito. –Sus ojos rojos se posaron sobre el mas alto.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó , a lo que Soren solo asintió.

-Así es, vamos.

-Esta bien, pero debo de cambiarme. ¿Me esperas?

-Si, te esperare en afuera de los vestidores. –Con un suspiro se levantaba de su asiento, para ir hasta los vestidores.

El moreno no esperó mucho, ya que Ike era de esas personas prácticas cuando a ropa se refería. Después de ahí los dos hombres partieron a la cafetería a almorzar algo. A diferencia de la noche anterior se podían ver muchos mas estudiantes sentados, y otros haciendo la fila para pagar sus alimentos. Como siempre se colocaron en la línea de espera hasta que llegara su turno. Mientras esperaban, con el rabillo del ojo Soren vio como Aqua y aquella chica rara de cabellos morados entraban a la cafetería. Suspirando, se colocó en el campo visual de Ike y le hizo conversación para evitar que se distrajera viendo a la "princesa"

* * *

Mia y Aqua entraban a la cafetería, la primera estaba muy animada y la otra se sentaba con desgana en una de las sillas en una mesa que estaba mas apartada del resto. La chica de ojos esmeralda le preguntaba a su malhumorada amiga si quería helado, a lo que ella solo asintió. Se fue caminando de prisa hasta la fila donde vendían los helados, dándole gracias al cielo porque la fila era corta.

Una vez que llegó su turno, comenzó a debatirse entre que sabor de helado le gustaría a Aqua y cual no. Como sabía que no podía perder tiempo… Compró dos helados de vainilla con mermelada de fresas y chispitas, si Aqua no lo quería entonces Mia se lo comería.

Cuando llegó a la mesa pudo ver como su amiga estaba mirando hacia donde estaba parado cierto chico de cabellera azul.

-Te gusta ¿Verdad? –Se sentaba entregándole su helado.

-¿Quién? ¿El becado? –Decía indignada. -¡Estas loca Mia!

-Yo solo decía… No tienes que ponerte así. –Mia soltaba una risita mientras probaba el helado.

Aqua chasqueaba la lengua, viendo la espada del chico con indiferencia.

-Jamás en la vida me casaría con un muerto de hambre. Primero muerta. –Sentenciaba.

-…. Aqua…. Ten cuidado con lo que dices, el mundo da muchas vueltas. –Su vista esmeralda se posaba sobre la espalda torneada de Ike, para luego pasar a la del chico mas bajito que estaba a su lado.

-¿Y qué haces viendo al amargado de Soren?

-¿Soren? ¿Así se llama? –Ladeaba su cabeza con interés.

-Ay no Mia… Mejor olvídalo. Es un antisocial y un amargado. –Sus ojos miraban como el helado se iba derritiendo. –No lo quiero, te lo puedes comer.

Con un suspiro la pelimorada procedía a comerse el helado abandonado por Aqua.

-Gracias… Por cierto, Aqua. –Mia sonreía levemente.- ¿Irás a la fiesta de bienvenida?

-¡Por supuesto que si! Es en dos días. –Espetaba.

-Ya… ¿Irás con algún chico? –Se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca.

-¡No! Ningun hombre es suficiente para mí.

La pobre Mia tuvo que quedarse a escuchar las quejas de Aqua sobre los hombres y como ninguno llegaba a su altura y demás.

* * *

Al día siguiente Soren se encontraba en el taller de cocina, era increíble que le tocara dar esa materia por seis meses. Se arrepintió de haber dejado que la universidad se la eligiera. Pasó los primeros treinta minutos escuchando con sumo aburrimiento al profesor de cocina.

Y así siguió hasta que la puerta del salón de clases se abrió de par en par, revelando a una muy acalorada chica de ojos verdes que caía de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Lo siento! –Después de recuperar el aliento la chica se levantó e hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-…. Está bien. Pero no quiero que llegues tarde la próxima clase o te bajaré puntos ahora ve a tu asiento junto al chico que esta solo en la esquina.

Nuestro querido amigo Soren rodaba los ojos al ver a la chica a su lado, estaba seguro que esa clase sería larga y aburrida.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? –Le preguntaba con muchos ánimos.

-…– Silencio, lo menos que quería era compartir con una amiga de Aqua, eso solo le traería problemas.

-Oye… Al menos dime hola. –Soren se sobresaltó al sentir como una delicada mano femenina se posaba sobre su hombro.

-No me toques. –Con un suspiro tomaba cierta distancia de ella.

Soren pasó la gran parte de la clase ignorando los comentarios de la chica. Pero eso fue hasta que el profesor se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de formar parejas, y lo peor es que le había tocado ser la pareja de esa molesta chica.

-Bueno… Ya que vamos a estar juntos, me presnto. Soy Mia Katti, se que eres Soren Gurgurant, Aqua me ha hablado de ti.

-Que bien… -El moreno le contestaba con aburrimiento. –No estoy aquí para hacer amigos, solo haremos los trabajos y ya.

-… Oye pero escuchaste al profesor, tenemos que hacer unas galletas. Los dos… -Y Soren se fastidiaba al escuchar como enfatizaba la palabra "Los dos"

-Escucha. –La interrumpía. –Haremos las galletas y punto.

-¡Bien! –Una sonrisa se posaba sobre los labios de Mia.

Para Soren la otra parte de la clase fue bastante fastidiosa, le era muy incómodo trabajar en equipo. Era de los que preferían hacer los trabajos solos, aun cuando eso se significase hacer la parte de los demás. Pero al parecer el destino estaba en su contra porque la chica quería trabajar en equipo si o si.

Definitivamente no era su día. Lo peor de todo era que iban a ser compañeros esos seis meses de clases. No podía creerlo. Fastidiado se iba a retirar del salón, pero Mia le insistió que debían de hacer las prácticas juntos así que no tuvo más opción que dejarle su número de celular.

El resto del día para él pasó tranquilo. Una vez en su cuarto sus ojos se dirigieron a ver su cama, no podía creer que le estaba dando tanto sueño últimamente. Con un largo suspiro se recostó , ignorando el libro que estaba en su escritorio. Y entonces poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Nota: ¿Cómo ven el capítulo? Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia digánmela. Esta Fanfic tendrá unos 15 o 20 capítulos, aun no me decido.**

**Por otro lado, en cada capítulo haré una breve descripción de alguno de los personajes. Este capítulo sera.. ¡Soren!**

**Nombre: Soren Gurgurant**

**Edad: 20 años**

**Tipo de Sangre: AB+**

**Carrera: Relaciones Internacionales , Aunque como mencionén en el primer capítulo Soren ya se había graduado de Finanzas. **

**Estarura: 1.60 CM**

**Personalidad: Fría, calculadora y analítica. Odia la compañía de las demás personas a menso que no sea Ike o sus padres.**

**Gustos: Leer y estudiar.**

**Disgustos: Perder el tiempo en trivialidades.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Sé que dejé abandonada esta fanfic, pero me concentré tanto en las otras que esta la dejé de lado. Veré si puedo actualizarla una vez al mes. No pude releer el capítulo, tenía mucho sueño para hacerlo, además de que prometí que lo subiría hoy. En todo caso aquí lo tienen:

**AngelTerra133: **Es que le van a dar una lección y ni siquiera te imaginas lo que tengo preparado para esta fic.

**Sekmeth Dei: **La continuaré, pero dudo mucho que la sigas leyendo en mucho tiempo…

**Disclamer: **Fire Emblem no me pertenece, ni Aqua tampoco; Ella es de AngelTerra133 quien me la presta de manera muy amable para los fics.

* * *

La fiesta de bienvenida se acercaba cada vez más y el tiempo de ir comprar los vestidos se achicaba, pues las clases eran tan tediosas que ya no le daba tiempo para hacer actividades libres. Y allí se encontraba Mia, en el campus de la universidad. Estaba sentada en una de las mesitas del kiosko con sus herramientas de dibujo y una carpeta recostada de una de las patas de su silla. Tenía que hacer unos planos para la clase de la tarde y apenas iba por la mitad. ¿Por qué los profesores pedían los trabajos en exageradas cantidades? Se preguntó la chica, mientras medía las proporciones del cubo para dibujarlo.

Aun le faltaban diez cubos más y al ritmo que iba dudaba mucho que le fuera posible tenerlos listos para esa noche. De repente hizo una brisa fuerte que se llevó varios de sus papeles y ella no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo. Cuando se levantó de su asiento para ir a buscarlos procuró pisar los restantes con las reglas para que no sufrieran el mismo destino que los anteriores.

Caminó unos cuantos centímetros para recoger sus hojas cuando en ese mismo instante una persona se hincó para recogerlas por ella. Al Mia alzar la vista se dio cuenta de que había sido una chica pelirroja quien la ayudó. Llevaba unos vaqueros anchos y un sweater verde aqua, su larga cabellera rojo estaba atada a una cola hacia su lado izquierdo y tenía unos ojos ambarinos muy grandes. La chica miró a Mia con interés y le presentó los papeles.

-¿Son tuyos? -Preguntó de forma delicada.

-Sí, gracias por recogerlos, me hubiera tomado más tiempo rehacerlos si se perdían. -Explicó un poco apurada.

-¿Estudias diseño? -La chica preguntó mientras le entregaba las hojas a Mia.

-Más bien ilustración... ¿Y tu?

-¡Yo también! -Exclamó de forma entusiasta.

-¡Qué bien! -Mia también exclamó en respuesta y luego sonrió. -Me llamo Mia Katti.

-Mucho gusto, Mia. Yo soy Elliot Leblanc.

-...¿Elliot? -Preguntó algo confundida. -Pero ese es un...

-Nombre de chico, pues sí, verás soy un chico. -Elliot soltó una pequeña risita ante la pregunta de Mia.

-Oh... -Mia se sonrojó por haberse equivocado de esa manera.

-Descuida, siempre me pasa. Es normal.

-...Bueno...Yo...

-Vi que estás algo ocupada con los cubos... ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¿Eh? Pero... -Ella iba a decir algo pero Elliot la detuvo.

-Está bien, puedo ayudarte. -Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. -Anda, vamos.

-Gracias, eres muy amable... -Mia también le sonrió y se encaminó hacia la mesa.

Elliot la siguió de cerca y ambos tomaron asiento para medir bien los planos. De en vez en cuando el chico le hacía alguna que otra pregunta a Mia, ellas las contestaba con mucho agrado. Sin darse cuente terminaron los cubos más pronto de lo que creyeron, media hora antes de su siguiente clase.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que me has ayudado... -Alegó Mia.

-No fue ningún problema. -Elliot hizo un ademán con la mano y sonrió.-Ya debo irme, fue un placer Mia. Tal vez nos encontremos un día en el campus o en alguna clase.

-Claro... Yo también espero volver a verte. -Ella también le sonrió y luego sacó su teléfono. -Aunque... ¿No sería mejor si intercambiamos números?

-Oh si. Toma. -Elliot le pasó su celular a Mia y él tomó el de ella para grabar su número. -Listo.

-Ahora sí, gracias. -Volvió a repetir la chica.

-No hay de que, buena suerte. -Con esto el chico se despidió y tomó otro camino por el campus.

Mia en cambio se quedó organizando todas sus herramientas dentro de la carpeta y luego limpió la mesa. Cuando terminó fue por una botana a la cafetería y de ahí emprendió camino hacia su salón de clase. Aun era temprano pero tal vez en lo que llegaba el profesor podía hacer uno que otro dibujo rápido.

* * *

Aqua como toda Exilion llegó puntual a su clase de francés. Se encontraba sentada en uno de los pupitres en frente del pizarrón. Después de todo ella era una alumna muy aplicada y como ya había tomado clases de francés particulares en Alioth y unas cuantas de inglés en Benetnasch. Le gustaba el clima cálido de Alioth, por eso cuando terminó sus clases de inglés volvió de regreso.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los estudiantes hasta que el aula se llenó. A las seis en punto la profesora ya había llegado y preparaba todo para dar su clase. Aqua como siempre esperaba impaciente en ver que tan competente sería aquella profesora, más porque deseaba practicar su francés con alguien.

De repente las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par y revelaron a un muchacho alto y musculoso con una cabellera azul y ojos que le hacían juego respirando agitanadamente. Su rostro estaba perlado en sudor y tenía uno que otro mechón de cabello pegado a la cara. El chico los removió rápidamente con una mano y entró al salón para hablar con la profesora.

-Llega tarde señor. -Comentó la maestra, una mujer alta de ojos verdes y una larga trenza roja como el fuego.

-Lo siento, es que mi otra clase termina a las seis... y tuve que correr hasta acá. -Explicó el joven con el ceño fruncido.

-...Déjeme ver su horario. -Demandó la mujer.

El joven no contestó nada y comenzó a buscar en su mochila para sacar una hoja de papel. Luego la entregó a la maestra, ella lo leyó con cautela y de inmediato se la regresó. Aqua frunció el ceño porque aquel chico resultó ser el idiota que le derramó la comida la noche anterior. ¡Qué horror! Aquel vulgar estaba en la misma clase que ella. Se sentía indignada y más porque aquel chico era un becadito, que haya pasado la prueba de futball no quería decir que ella lo iba a respetar, se incorporó mejor en su asiento para estar más cómoda.

-Entiendo, cierro la puerta a las seis y cuarto señor Gawain. -La profesora comentó con una sonrisa y le indicó que tomara el asiento vacía que se encontraba junto a Aqua.

La joven resopló un poco molesta pero no dijo nada, solo siguió con la mirada al joven hasta que se sentó junto a ella. Después de ahí pasó a ignorarlo rotundamente.

-Muy bien jóvenes, me llamo Titania Flameheart y a partir de hoy seré su maestra de francés. Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes y que aprendan como es debido lo que les enseñaré.

Todos asintieron y le prestaron atención a la profesora, incluso algunos chicos la veían de forma embobada, pues sucedía que Titania era una mujer muy alta y elegante, su piel era muy pálida lo que hacía que su larga cabellera resaltara más y por ende terminara por llamar la atención de las personas. Pero aparte de eso, parecía ser una persona muy amable y que inspiraba respeto así que Aqua decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

Todo era color de rosas hasta que el idiota de Gawain dejó caer su libro al suelo, haciendo que Aqua se sobresaltara en el proceso. Fue tan vulgar que ni siquiera se disculpó por sus acciones. ¿Pero qué se podía esperar de un plebeyo? Tenía suerte de estar en tan prestigiosa universidad y todo porque la rectora fue muy amable en aceptar las becas.

Justo diez minutos antes de que la clase terminara la profesora borró el pizarrón y aclaró su garganta para que todos en el salón la escucharan.

-Bien chicos, en la siguiente clase tenemos que practicar su pronunciación, así que les asignaré un compañero.

Al escuchar las palabras de la profesora todos se tensaron, pues no querían terminar con alguien que les cayera mal. Aqua por su parte recogió todos sus útiles y esperó que la maestra terminara para poder retirarse.

-Ferrabas y Laurel ustedes dos serán pareja de ahora en adelante. -Comentó con simpleza la mujer.

En una esquina del salón un muchacho de cabello azul, uno ojo verde y el otro morado sonrió. Sin embargo una chica de larga cabellera rubia y ojos verdes solo frunció el ceño.

-A ver quien mas... Exilion y Gawain, ya que están cerca también serán compañeros.

Al escuchar esas palabras Aqua se quería morir en ese momento. No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando... ¿Por qué con él? Se frustró mentalmente mientras la maestra se dedicó a terminar los grupos.

-Eso es todo por hoy, en la próxima clase les diré que van a hacer.

Aqua se levantó de su asiento lo más rápido que pudo, pero en eso Ike la tomó del brazo para que no se fuera. Ella dio un respingo al sentir el fuerte agarre e intentó zafarse. El ceño del rostro del muchacho no cambiaba pero si le soltó el brazo. Aqua lo vio de muy mala manera, en ese momento si hubiera podido asesinarlo con la mirada El cadáver de Ike ya hubiera estado tirado en el suelo.

-Escucha. –Dijo Ike de forma muy firme.

-... ¿Qué? –Aqua le preguntó de forma gestosa mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Disculpa por lo de anoche. –El joven pronunció las palabras de forma tan seria que Aqua parpadeó un poco.

-Al menos sabes modales. Te disculpo, ahora adiós. –Aqua no quiso pasar más tiempo allí y se colgó el bolso para irse del aula.

Ese plebeyo tuvo suerte de que ella no le hubiera dado una bofetada en ese momento, si se contuvo fue para no hacer un espectáculo. ¡Pero como se atrevía a tocarla de esa manera¡ ¡Por los dioses que falta de educación… Pensó de forma molesta mientras se encaminaba a la cafetería.

Ya la cena estaba servida y habían varios estudiantes comiendo en las distintas mesas. Algunos en grupos de amigos, otros con sus parejas y unos pocos en soledad. Justo a la distancia Aqua divisó a Mía, su vecina del dormitorio y se encaminó hacia su mesa porque se encontraba sola.

Antes de sentarse junto a ella fue hacia donde se encontraba la comida y tomó una manzana y un poco de ensalada. Cuando terminó de escoger se encaminó hacia la mesa y luego tomó asiento frente a Mía. La otra chica levantó la cara de golpe y sonrió al percatarse de que Aqua estaba ahí.

-¡Hola Aqua!- La chica comentó animadamente mientras se metía una albóndiga en la boca y la masticaba de forma viciosa.

-Hola Mía… -Aqua sonrió un poco a pesar de los pocos modales de la chica y eso que se suponía era de una buena familia…

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? –Preguntó Mía después de tragar.

-Mal… Tengo clases con el becado y lo peor de todo es que ahora la profesora me lo asignó de compañero.

-Pero… Eso no es malo, si es becado ha de ser un chico muy inteligente ¿No crees?

-…Pues si, pero eso no le quita lo muerto de hambre. –Espetó Aqua.

-…No le digas así, si es tu compañero trátalo con respeto….

-…Como sea. ¿Ya tienes tu vestido para el baile? –Aqua intentó cambiar el tema, pues no le interesaba hablar de Ike en ese momento.

-Aun no, no he tenido tiempo para comprarlo. –Mía suspiró un poco mientras tomaba otra albóndiga y la mordía como si fuera uno de los manjares más ricos del mundo.

-¿Estás libre ahora? –La muchacha comió su manzana de forma muy delicada.

-…Si. ¿Por qué? –Preguntó de forma curiosa.

-Vamos a comprar los vestidos ahora, porque si esperamos para después habrá mucha gente en las tiendas.

-Claro, solo déjame terminar con mi pasta.

-Está bien… -Aqua soltó un suspiro exasperado y procedió a terminar su ensalada.

* * *

-Me dices que la princesa Exilion está contigo en francés… ¿Y qué es tu compañera? –Soren no lo demostraba pero le preocupaba la situación, si Ike hacía un movimiento en falso quien iba a salir lastimado era él no Aqua.

-Sí, y no le caigo bien. Me disculpé pero me odia… -Ike frunció su ceño y Soren suspiró.

-Eso es porque eres becado. –Dijo el muchacho de forma simple.

-Ya lo sé, pero ahora es mi compañera y tiene que cooperar… -Ike también dijo de forma simple.

Soren soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro mientras se levantaba de la cama. Estaba muy preocupado por la situación de Ike, más porque conocía a Aqua desde niño y sabía de lo que la chica era capaz. No quería que su amigo perdiera la oportunidad de terminar su carrera o peor aún que por alguna razón lo enviaran a la cárcel por las mentiras de una Exilion.

Negó rápido con la cabeza y le echó una mirada a su amigo, entonces una duda le vino a la cabeza. La fiesta de bienvenida sería pronto, y aunque Soren no era una persona muy sociable sabía bien que Ike sí, por ende necesitaba prepararse y al tener poco dinero estaba más que seguro que Ike ni siquiera sabía que debía llevar puesto para la ocasión.

-Ike… -El muchacho alzó un poco su voz para que su amigo lo escuchara.

-¿Si?- Preguntó el aludido.

-¿Irás a la fiesta de bienvenida? –Preguntó Soren.

-Quiero ir pero no sé qué debería ponerme, ni siquiera tengo dinero para comprarlo. –Alegó el más alto.

-Eso no es problema, te llevaré a comprar un smoking.

-Soren…

-No Ike, iremos a comprar el smoking. –Soren le vio de manera seria y Ike no pudo evitar sonreír sutilmente.

-Está bien, tu ganas. ¿Cuándo iremos?

-Ahora mismo, es mejor resolver todo de una vez para que luego no se presenten inconvenientes. –Soren comentó mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. –Vámonos.

Ike asintió y el par de hombres salió de la institución para ir en búsqueda del smoking. Al contrario de las chicas ellos no necesitaban ir tienda por tienda para ver que podían comprar, pues con una que visitaran era más que suficiente.

El camino no fue muy largo y entraron a la tienda más distinguida de todo el lugar. Tan pronto como pusieron un pie adentro Soren comenzó a dar órdenes de como querías las cosas, mientras que los empleados solo le obedecían sin rechistar.

El muchacho de cabellera negra vio a su amigo y le señaló que tomara asiento en lo que traían algunas prendas. Ike sin embargo optó por quedarse parado y Soren no se lo reprochó. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó uno de los vendedores con varios trajes, uno era negro, el segundo azul marino y el último un verde olivo. Soren negó y le pidió que buscara lo mejor que tenían que no importaba el precio. El hombre, quien mostró una sonrisa avariciosa ante el comentario del muchacho se echó a correr por toda la tienda para buscar el artículo más caro del lugar.

A pesar de provenir de una familia millonaria a Soren no le gustaba invertir mucho dinero en las cosas materiales, él era un economista y prefería gastar el dinero en cosas necesarias como libros u otros artículos de mayor importancia. Sin embargo, esto era una ocasión especial la cual ameritaba que se diera tal gasto.

Después de un par de minutos aquel hombre volvió con un traje negro muy elegante, de tan solo verlo Soren pudo determinar que la calidad era excelente. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios a la vez que le pasó la prenda a su amiga y le indicó que se la fuera a probar. Ike solo asintió y se limitó a hacer lo que su amigo le pidió.

Cuando el joven entró al vestidor, Soren se quedó esperándolo de forma muy paciente afuera. Transcurrieron los minutos y Soren en ningún momento perdió la calma, pues cuando se trataba de Ike su paciencia siempre estaba presente.

Unos pocos segundos después la puerta del vestidor se abrió y mostró a Ike vistiendo las prendas formales. Se veía como un hombres distinguido y muy elegante , tanto fue así que algunas de las chicas que trabajaban en el lugar se quedaron boquiabiertas al verle. Soren sonrió muy levemente y asintió en señal de aprobación. Ike suspiró y volvió a entrar para cambiar su ropa.

Ya en la caja Soren dio las indicaciones e hizo el pago con tarjeta. Ike caminó hasta él y le sonrió.

-…Soren. Gracias, aunque no debiste…

-Sí debí y lo seguiré haciendo. –El muchacho suspiró y encaró a Ike. –Sé que aun tienes hambre así que podemos ir a cenar algo ¿Te parece?

-Eso me gustaría. –El rostro de Ike se iluminó ante la mención de comida.

-Bien. –Esta vez Soren sonrió un poco más y terminó de pagar por la ropa.

Después de las compras se dirigieron a un restaurante de carne y allí cenaron.

* * *

Sin embargo para las chicas fue un poco diferente, pues Aqua no se decidía por ningún vestido. Mía ya había encontrado el suyo, los zapatos y el bolso. Pero ella aún seguía en búsqueda de algo que valiera la pena. Después de una larga caminata entraron a la última tienda, donde estaban los vestidos más bonitos y caros de todo el lugar. Aqua se preguntó por qué no se le había ocurrido entrar ahí en primer lugar.

Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a buscar algo que le llamara la atención. Pero todo lo que estaba en la tienda era repetido y cosas que no eran de su gusto, o eso pensó hasta que vio un vestido blanco largo en la parte trasera con varias capas y en la parte de enfrente era un poco más corto. La parte de arriba era sin tirantes y justo debajo del busto llegaba una cinta dorada amarrada en un lazo. En la falda llevaba una capa transparente que le daba un toque de finura y elegancia.

Tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en el vestido se enamoró de él. Miró a la ayudante y le pidió que se lo quitaran al maniquí para medírselo.

-¿Te gusta ese? –Preguntó Mía un poco entusiasta.- Es muy lindo.

-En verdad lo es y será mío. –Alegó la muchacha.

-¿Te servirá? –Mía la vio un poco preocupada.

-Sí, tengo buenas medidas Mía. –Aqua le sonrió levemente.

-Entiendo…

Aqua giró su mirada hacia la asistente quien se acercaba al par de chicas con el vestido en manos. Sonrió al ver que de cerca era mucho más hermoso de lo que pensó. Cuando pasó sus manos sobre él se dio cuenta de que la tela era muy delicada y fresca, apropiada para la ocasión y por sobre todas las cosas de alta costuro, justo lo que ella buscaba. Le dejó su bolso a Mía y procedió a ir al probador para probarse el vestido. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al ver que le quedaba como anillo al dedo. El lazó resaltaba sus pechos y la parte frontal de la falda sus níveas y torneadas piernas.

Salió del probador y se aceró a Mía para modelar el vestido, se sentía tan feliz en ese momento. Su amiga también sonrió y pareció como si sus ojos brillaran de la emoción con tan solo verla.

-Se ve bellísimo…

-Gracias Mía. –Aqua le sonrió muy complacida con las miradas de todos. –Me lo llevaré. –Le afirmó a la vendedora.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna volvió para quitarse el vestido y así poder pagar por él. Una vez terminada la compra el par de chicas salió de la tienda y se encaminaron de regreso hacia la universidad.

Sin embargo en medio del camino se encontraron con un par de jóvenes que hablaban entre ellos, un tenía el cabello verde olivo y largo, el otro una cabellera azul. Las chicas los identificaron de inmediato y Aqua no pudo evitar sentirse indignada con la presencia de Ike.

La mujer intentó evadirlo por las pocas ganas que tenía de hablar con él, pero en ese momento no se dio cuenta de que un motor iba a toda velocidad y se desvió en la acera. De no haber sido por Ike, quien se tiró sobre el cuerpo de Aqua para apartarla del camina ella probablemente ya estaría de camino al hospital.

Aqua protestó un poco por el peso que estaba sobre ella, al levantar la vista se encontró con un par de ojos azules tan intensos como el mismo mar. Sintió una fuerte nostalgia al verlos, se sentía atrapada como en una especie de trance, del cual solo salió cuando el cuerpo de Ike se levantó para que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Algo anonada Aqua asintió con la cabeza y le agradeció. Soren la vio un poco confundido pero no dijo nada. Mía se acercó a ella para verificar que no estuviera lastimada, cuando vio que estaba bien se la llevó a la universidad. Una vez allá Mía se fue a su cuarto a terminar unos proyectos y Aqua se quedó en el suyo para leer un poco.

Su mente volvió al momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ike. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él tuviera unos ojos tan bellos? Tan…Intensos…

Negó con la cabeza y procuró ocupar su mente en otras cosas. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en Gawain, además le desagradaba por ser un igualado. Poco sabía ella que el destino los tenía más unidos de lo que ella podía creer.

* * *

**N/A: **Tenía planeado hacer este capítulo más largo, pero decidí que era mejor dejarlo hasta aquí para concentrarme solamente en el baile para el próximo. No sé cuando lo subiré, pero prometo no volver a tardar meses esta vez.

Si tienen alguna duda me la hacen saber.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **¡Hola! Sé que dije que no me tardaría tanto en actualizar esta fic, pero no pude evitarlo. Tengo muchas otras que terminar XD. Aunque cuando las termine solo estaré actualizando esta y Unión Divina. Este capítulo salió un poco más largo que lo esperado, pero igual espero que a los que lean esta fic les guste. Aquí tienen el capítulo de hoy.

**AngelTerra133: **Bueno, en verdad ya no será así con Ike por esas razones. Y creo que con lo de las clases ya lo contesté en el capítulo. ¿Qué pasa en el baile? :v eso lo sabremos muy pronto.

**Blazikenita: **Me alegra que también te guste esta historia, espero verte pronto por aquí.

**KTTR: **También me alegra que la estés leyendo, es bien diferente a "siempre hay una Razón" y a "Unión Divina" pero igual espero te guste lo que tengo planeado aquí. ¿Qué chico de cabello verde? En cuanto al número de capítulos había dicho que de 15 a 20, en el inbox te dije que había cambiado pero ahora creo que se quedará en 20 hasta nuevo aviso.

**Disclamer: **Ni Aqua, ni Fire Emblem me pertenecen.

* * *

Aqua se había pasado parte de la noche sin poder dormir todo gracias por el incidente de ese día. Aun no podía creer que casi moría atropellada por una motocicleta, mucho menos que aquel chico que le caía tan pesado le salvó. Le estaba muy agradecida, pero al mismo tiempo confundida, más cuando sus ojos conectaron con los del muchacho. Sintió algo muy extraño y al mismo tiempo familiar, incluso cuando se alejó de él y se encerró en su cuarto a su mente volvía la imagen de Ike viéndola de forma intensa.

Aqua suspiró frustrada y abrazó su almohada con fuerza, mientras esperaba que el sueño se adueñara de ella. Se movió varias veces en la cama hasta que su cuerpo se sintió cansado y antes de darse cuenta se había quedado dormida.

Para Aqua la mañana siguiente llegó muy rápido, sintió como si no hubiese dormido nada, pues tuvo muchas pesadillas y no entendía el por qué de ellas. Desde que era una niña aquellos sueños sin razón alguna solo la seguían. Tenían temporadas en las que cesaban y ella podía estar feliz, pero luego volvían y cada vez con más fuerza.

En todos sus sueños habían muertes, como ella misma se encargaba de acabar con la vida de varias personas así como también de en vez en cuando se veía a sí misma en el campo de batalla junto a una figura azul que no podía identificar. Esta figura siempre la protegía y cuando luchaban juntos Aqua en sus sueños se sentía muy segura.

La muchacha suspiró con pesadez y se levantó de la cama para tomar un baño e ir a clases. La suerte de todo era que solo habría una clase ya que tanto los alumnos como docentes del lugar se iban a encargar de arreglar todo para el baile que era al siguiente día. Aqua se fue directo al baño y se quitó su ropa de dormir de una forma muy delicada que ni parecía que esta había caído al suelo. Luego se adentró en la ducha y abrió el grifo para dejar que el agua tibia la mojara completamente.

Sin embargo, el agua no se sentía para nada tibia, muy al contrario estaba tan fría que la muchacha no tuvo otra opción más que cerrar el grifo rápido antes de que se congelase debido a la baja temperatura del agua. Frunció el ceño y abrió el otro grifo solo para sentir como el agua estaba extremadamente caliente. Maldijo por lo bajo y abrió los dos al mismo tiempo, logrando por fin que saliera la temperatura deseada en el agua. Duro unos minutos allí, dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, solo para luego tomar el jabón y terminar con su baño.

Cuando salió de la ducha sintió como un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pero más bien era la sensación de que alguien la estaba vigilando lo que hizo que aquel escalofrío se intensificara más. Todo era su imaginación se repetía ella, pero, desde niña siempre le pasaba lo mismo y no entendía el por qué.

Se vistió con un vestido sencillo y acomodó su cabello. Una vez que estuvo lista salió de su habitación y se encontró con Mía afuera de la suya, solo que ella tenía la mirada perdida en una pared. Parecía muy seria, como si se hubiese peleado con alguien.

-Buenos días Mía. –Le vio un poco cansada.

-…Ah…Hola Aqua ¿Cómo estás hoy? –Mía alternaba su vista de Aqua hacia la pared.

-…Bien, aunque no pude casi dormir… ¿Tienes clases ahora? –Un bostezo se hizo presente.

-Sí, tengo clase de diseño…Creo que tendré que saltarme el desayuno ya se me hace tarde y a ese profesor le gusta que lleguemos temprano.

-Está bien, yo iré al comedor. Nos vemos esta noche.

-Sí. –Mía aceleró su paso y bajó las escaleras a máxima velocidad, dejando a Aqua parada en el pasillo.

* * *

Ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco, así que el haber casi amanecido estudiando para un examen de historia que les tenía el profesor era algo normal para Soren. Aunque, más se quedó despierto porque la lectura lo atrapó, él amaba la historia más que otra cosa en el mundo así que un pequeño examen solo lo hacía sentir conforme.

Esa mañana se había adelantado para ir hacia la cafetería a desayunar, en su bandeja tenía una manzana, un yogur y un par de tostadas. Extraño, ya que Soren era una persona que no solía comer mucho, según él, solo lo necesario. Pero esa mañana sentía un poco de hambre y no tuvo más opción que servirse algo extra de comer a parte del yogur que siempre se comía todas las mañanas. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al ver como Ike llegaba corriendo a la cafetería y luego se iba directo a donde estaba la comida para servirse el desayuno de manera exagerada, al menos su amigo no desperdiciaba la comida, pensó Soren mientras se llevaba una cucharada de yogurt a la boca.

Sonrió un poco al ver a su amigo tomar asiento junto a él, ya con su bandeja llena de comida. Tenía tocino, queso, dos huevos, un vaso de jugo y tres panes.

-No entiendo cómo puedes comer tanto en la mañana.

-Estoy sorprendido que te hayas servido otra cosa a parte del yogurt. ¿Estás enfermo? –Ike tomó uno de los panes y le dio una gran mordida.

-No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas. –Se llevó otra cucharada la boca.

-Porque no eres de comer mucho y hoy tienes más comida de lo usual. ¿Acaso estás nervioso porque invitaste a una chica al baile?

-No. –Soren le vio de mala manera dándole una mordida a su manzana de forma molesta. –Yo no pienso en esas cosas. Son una pérdida de tiempo, no voy a perder la cabeza por una mujer.

-Sí tú lo dices, es solo que…

-¿Sólo qué? ¿Qué pasa Ike? –El muchacho vio de reojo como cierta chica de cabellera negra entraba a la cafetería y se iba directo al área de comida.

-Tú madre me llamó y preguntó si estabas saliendo con alguien. …

Soren suspiró totalmente fastidiado, si bien amaba mucho a su madre le molestaba que siempre estuviera haciéndole la misma pregunta. No lo dejaba respirar, no entendía cuál era la urgencia de que tuviera una novia. Al final de cuentas se iba a casar con la candidata que fuera mejor para el bien estar de su familia, aunque siendo honesto si fuera por Soren no se casaría nunca, eso para él era solo una pérdida de tiempo. No podía verse a sí mismo contrayendo matrimonio con una chica, mucho menos pasando el resto de su vida con ella.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –Arqueó una ceja esperando una respuesta por parte de Ike.

-…Que no sé, tu madre es rara.

-No seas falta de respeto Ike… -Suspiró. –Aunque tienes razón, a veces no la comprendo.

Su compañero solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer el resto de su comida de manera desesperada, tal vez se le estaba haciendo tarde y por eso comía así.

-Buenos días. –Comentó una voz femenina.

-Buenos días Aqua. ¿Qué necesitas? –Soren le preguntó de manera seca, sin dejar la "cordialidad" de lado, según él.

-Nada, solo quería pasar a saludar. ¿Acaso es un pecado?

-No…

Ike al escuchar la voz de la chica dejó de comer para ponerle atención, pero su rostro estaba manchado por unas cuantas migajas de pan. Al menos tuvo la decencia de limpiarse con la servilleta antes de hablar, cosa que a Soren le extrañó ya que Ike y modales no iban en una misma oración.

-Ah…Es…el be- -Al parecer iba a decir algo más pero luego lo pensó mejor y calló.

-Es buenos saber que estás bien. –Fue diminuta, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ike.

-… -Soren lo vio en silencio.

-…Gracias….Y….También por salvarme… Es todo lo que quería decir.

-De nada. –Ike le veía de manera intensa y Soren no pude evitar sentir cierta incomodidad al ver la escena.

-Yo … Debo irme. –Después de unos minutos viendo los ojos de Ike la chica dio media vuelta y se fue de la cafetería.

-…

Soren suspiró pesadamente, ya se imaginaba que iba a pasar si dejaba que las cosas siguieran así. No quería que Ike estuviera con Aqua, era una Exilion, y esa familia era demasiado arrogante, avariciosa y problemática. A parte que, aunque él no lo quisiera admitir…Muy en el fondo le gustaba mucho Aqua. Un amor que surgió desde el jardín de niños y que él nunca quiso confesar… Su mirada roja siguió unos segundos a la chica alejándose el lugar.

* * *

Se le hacía demasiado tarde. Aún no entendía cómo fue que se quedó dormido en su escritorio, tanto estudiar le estaba haciendo daño. Pero no podía evitarlo, para eso era que él vivía, amaba la medicina y ese libro de anatomía estaba tan interesante…Azure y Ike eran muy diferentes, mientras que Ike estudiaba solo para su beca Azure lo hacía por amor.

Su madre siempre lo regañaba por irse a dormir tan tarde estudiando o leyendo, lástima que ya no estaba en su casa para que ella lo regañara. Sonrió un poco al recordar como su madre, Elena entraba al cuarto que de él y al verle leyendo le daba zape por testarudo.

-Ay mamá…. Realmente extraño estar allá, pero sé que debo de estudiar también.

Se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos para llegar a su clase de introducción a la medicina. Estaba tan distraído que ni cuenta se dio cuando tiró a alguien al suelo. Bajó su mirada rápidamente y vio a una chica de rodillas tratando de recoger sus cosas de una manera muy torpe. La chica tenía un cabello negro oscuro con reflejos rojizos, estos se veían gracias a la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas. Era demasiado largo y con las puntas ligeramente levantadas.

-Oye… -Quiso decir algo más pero se quedó callado al ver como los ojos de la chica estaban puestos en él.

Estos eran morados y un poco grandes con largas pestañas. Ella le veía de manera asustada a la vez que entrecerraba un poco sus ojos, como si así pudiera verlo mejor.

-¿S-Si? –Preguntó en apenas un susurro.

-… ¿Estás bien? –Azure frunció su ceño y se acercó un poco a ella.

Pero la chica se asustó al verlo cerca y comenzó a temblar ligeramente. A Azure no le importó mucho y comenzó a recoger sus cosas de manera cautelosa. Ella se puso de pie y bajó su mirada muy nerviosa, tal vez se sentía mal por lo que pasó, pero él más ya que al estar distraído fue que pasó ese accidente. Se puso de pie para entregarle el bolso con sus cosas pero al hacerlo escuchó el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, y no pudo evitar sentirse muy mal al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

-M-Mis…Lentes…. –Dijo en un pequeño sollozo.

-….Yo… Lo siento… -Azure se disculpó de manera muy seria y le entregó el bolso.

-N-No te enojes… -Volvió a sollozar.

Su petición dejó un poco confundido a Azure, pero luego negó y alejó su pie para así poder tomar el par de lentes rotos y entregárselos a ella. Le iba a decir algo más pero ella parecía muy asustada y mejor desistió, no pudo negar que quería hablar un poco más con ella pero se le hacía tarde para su clase y la chica parecía más un pobre animal asustado.

-Adiós. –Comentó Azure de manera simple y salió corriendo hacia su próxima clase.

* * *

Estaba aliviado de por fin haber terminado esa clase de contabilidad. No era que le disgustara el maestro, si no que aquella chica de cabello verde no dejaba de molestarle con sus preguntas estúpidas. Sinceramente no entendía cómo podía entrar gente con tan poco nivel intelectual a la universidad. Hijos de papi y mami tenían que ser, claro, Soren también era de una familia adinerada, pero eso no le impedía estudiar y saber de lo que se hablaba y de lo que no.

-Tanta gente ignorante… Solo espero entren más becados, sería más fácil tener una conversación decente con ellos. –Soren dijo por lo bajo mientras iba caminando por el campus.

Lo hacía de prisa ya que quería ir a descansar un poco antes de prepararse para el baile de bienvenida. No quería ir, pero tampoco deseaba dejar a Ike solo entre tanta gente arrogante, así que no tenía opción más que acompañarlo.

Su mirada roja se fijó en un árbol enorme que había en el campus, varias personas lo rodeaban murmurando algo entre ellas. Al concentrarse mejor no pudo evitar ver a una chica atada en el tronco del árbol llorando, mientras que los que la observaban le hacían fotos y se reían.

El muchacho negó y pensó que seguramente era una becada a la cual le habían hecho alguna especie de broma. Él no la iba ayudar, que cada quien resolviera sus asuntos como pudieran.

-¡Hola! –Gritó una voz animada a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué? –Soren preguntó de muy mala manera y se dio la vuelta para ver a una ex compañera de la escuela, Heather.

-Soren, siempre andas con la misma cara amargada. –Ella rió un poco. –Anda no seas así, al menos saluda hombre.

-… Hola Heather… -Suspiró fastidiado, si hacía lo que decía tal vez ella se iba rápido.

-Mucho mejor, siéntete afortunado, eres el único chico al que le hablo. –Heather le quiñó un ojo.

-… Todavía no entiendo por qué… Y no me importa, me voy.

-…Igual de amargado que siempre, pero bueno, yo también. –La chica sonrió de lado y le lanzó un beso a Soren, solo para luego echarse a correr por el campus.

-Otra loca más.

Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, estaba seguro que hacía calor pero no entendía por qué había sentido algo así a plena luz del sol. Negó y siguió caminando hasta llegar a los dormitorios para tomar una pequeña siesta.

* * *

La noche del baile por fin había llegado y Mía no podía evitar sentirse emocionada. Si bien era cierto que a lo largo de la primera semana de clases había conocido a muchas personas, eso no significaba que pudiera hacer más amigos en aquella fiesta. Sonrió viéndose al espejo, no era de usar muchos vestidos o faldas, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba y le gustaba mucho que aquel vestido naranja le quedaba. Se había hecho un recogido para variar un poco el peinado y solo usó un poco de maquillaje porque no le gustaba mucho.

Ya cuando vio que todo estaba listo salió del cuarto y tocó la puerta del de Aqua. Después de unos segundos su amiga abrió y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Vaya, si te ves muy bien Mía. No pensé que te fueras a maquillar.

-Solo un poco, la ocasión lo amerita. A mí me gusta tu labial.

-Gracias. –Aqua le sonrió y salió para cerrar la puerta. –La verdad llevaba unos minutos lista, solo veía que todo estuviera en orden.

-Bueno, es que tú no tienes que hacer mucho. El único maquillaje que veo en ti es el labial.

-Así es. Vamos. –La chica le tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

Para Mía Aqua también se veía muy bonita. Llevaba puesto aquel hermoso vestido que compró y su larga cabellera suelta y una gargantilla dorada como única joya. El par de chicas siguió caminando por todo el edificio. Esa noche toda la universidad se veía como un lugar fantasma ya que casi todos los estudiantes estaban en el salón de actos. Los que no, dormían o simplemente fueron al pueblo a alguna otra fiesta más de su agrado.

Era una noche para darle la bienvenida a todos, estaba segura que no muchas universidades hacían eso. Pero la rectora Ashera y el vicerrector Sephiran querían lo mejor para sus estudiantes. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que dar una fiesta en su honor?

Mía estaba tan emocionada que al Aqua detenerse de repente le hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿Qué pasa? –Mía le preguntó de manera curiosa, más al ver como su amiga se había quedado seria de repente.

-No es nada, es solo que me dio un poco de frío. –Contestó aun con la misma mirada.

-…Bueno, adentro y una pequeña copa de vino te lo quitarán.

-Si, tienes razón. Espero que sea bueno. –Aqua suspiró y comenzó a caminar, aun tirando del brazo de Mía.

Ella solo se dejó guiar por su amiga y al entrar al salón quedó impresionada. Había visto varias veces por fuera el salón, pero era una cosa totalmente diferente el estar dentro de él. Desde el techo de cristal se podía ver la luna llena y las estrellas brillar. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con un papel delicado que hacía armonía con el dorado de las lámparas y los cristales swarovski que colgaban de ellas.

Las mesas eran grandes, lo suficiente para que se pudieran sentar ocho personas en ellas. Sus manteles eran blancos y encima de estos habían varias copas boca abajo que esperaban ser tomadas por aquellas personas que se sentaran en la mesa.

Mía vio en una de las mesas a su amigo Elliot con una chica de larga cabellera castaña y ojos de dos colores, uno era azul y el otro rojo. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien con heterocromía pero era algo que le parecía muy interesante.

-¿Podemos ir con ellos? El chico es Elliot y somos compañeros de diseño. –Alegó Mía mostrándole la mesa a Aqua.

-¿Cuál de los dos es el chico? –Aqua preguntó confundida.

-¿Eh? –La mirada esmeralda de Mía volvió a la mesa y luego al ver a lo que se refería Aqua rió un poco. –El pelirrojo. Descuida, no se enoja dice que lo confunden mucho con una chica.

-¿Es un chico? Juro que creí que era una chica… -La chica volvió a ver con sorpresa la mesa y luego asintió. –Está bien, vamos con ellos.

El par se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban Elliot y la chica castaña, pero al llegar allí Mía se quedó en shock al ver a una chica idéntica a Aqua sentada a la derecha de la castaña. Esta llevaba un vestido rosa, pero era más encubridor y un broche plateado en forma de luna creciente recogía un mechón de cabello del lado derecho de su rostro.

-Ah.. Había olvidado decirte que tengo una hermana…

-¿Hermana? –Los ojos de Mía se alternaron entre la chica y Aqua. –Ah…Son gemelas…

-Así es. Ella es Indira, es tímida y a veces me fastidia un poco su forma de ser, pero si le hacen algo los mato a todos. –La cara de Aqua se veía más como un berrinche que una amenaza.

-Awww~ Eres tsundere. Eso es lindo. –Pero Mía no pudo evitar sentir ternura por eso. LE hacía desear haber tenido una hermana o hermano.

-¿Tsun qué? –La mirada morada de Aqua le vio con confusión.

-Nada. Hola Elliot, Indira Y… -Los ojos de Mía se fueron hacia donde estaba la castaña esperando respuesta de su parte.

-Alitheia. –Respondió de manera simple.

-Ah…Hola Alitheia…

-Hola Mía. –Elliot sonrió al verle. –Y a ti también Aqua. Indi me ha hablado mucho de ti. Anden, siéntense con nosotros.

El par se sentó, Aqua junto a Indira y Mía junto a Elliot. Los cinco integrantes de la mese hablaron por un largo rato sobre todo. Mía aprendió que Elliot y Alitheia eran de Lumen, un continente al oeste de Tellius. Aqua les contó un poco sobre Gamma e Indira…Bueno, ella casi no habló pero solo asentía a lo que su hermana decía. Hicieron muchos chistes, compartieron información telefónica y luego tomaron un poco de vino. Incluso Alitheia, a quien Elliot le decía cariñosamente Ali rió en varias ocasiones.

-¿Tú que estudias Indira? –Mía preguntó poniéndole atención a la chica.

-Diseño de Modas…. ¿Y-Y tú? – La chica tembló al responder.

-Yo estudio Diseño Gráfico, mención Ilustración. Somos de la misma área. –Pensó que tal vez si sonreía un poco más Indira se sentiría mejor.

-C-Como Elliot. –Después de un largo rato Indira se dignó a sonreír, pero no dejaba de tartamudear.

-¿Y tú Ali? – Mía dirigió su vista hacia la castaña.

-Odontología. –Ella contestó como si fuera lo más simple del mundo y dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Ah…

Mía quería preguntar algo más pero su cuerpo se tensó al ver una sombra atravesar la pared del gran salón hacia el campus. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que seguirla siempre? No iba a exorcizar nada esta vez, que la universidad se cayera, ya tenía derecho a descansar. Pensó un poco molesta, sobresaltándose al sentir como Aqua le movió un poco el brazo para que reaccionara.

-¿Estás bien? –Su amiga le veía un poco incomoda y seria.

-Sí…Solo recordé algo, descuida. –Y lo peor de todo es que nadie le creía si decía que acababa de ver a un espectro atravesar la pared.

* * *

Ike tenía que admitir que los bailes de ricos eran interesantes. El hecho de que hubiera vino gratis y comida eran lo suficientemente atractivos para dejarlo toda la noche. No era muy fan del vino, pero le gustaba el alcohol, así que unas cuantas copas no le harían daño. Vio como Soren se tomaba el suyo de manera lenta, como si realmente no quisiera pero no tenía otra opción más que complacer a Ike.

A pesar de la comida y la bebida, hizo unos cuantos amigos. Ranulf, quien estaba en su clase de francés. Era un chico con ojos de diferente color, uno morado y el otro verde. Su cabello era corto y azul. Era un chico muy divertido y al pasar tiempo junto a Ike y Soren hizo muchos chistes que le alegraron la noche al par, incluso Soren sonrió poquito. Claro que no todos lo notaban, pero Ike quien conocía a su amigo tan bien sabía a la perfección que estaba disfrutando la noche, aunque fuera un poco.

Otro chico que conoció esta noche y de la misma carrera que él y Ranulf era Makao Yuken. Ese si era un mástil de barco y al igual que Ranulf tenía ojos de diferente color, solo que uno era morado y el otro naranja. Tenía el cabello plateado y en las puntas naranjas como uno de sus ojos. Era un chico un tanto serio, pero una vez que se abría podía ser muy amigable. Este no duró mucho tiempo con ellos, pero no representó ninguna molestia para Soren lo cual era bueno.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? –Le preguntó a su amigo.

-No, Ike. ¿Y tú? –El muchacho contestó de manera seca.

-Yo sí y sé que tú también, aunque sea un poco. –Ike sonrió al ver como Soren fruncía el ceño, pero bien sabía que este aunque no lo quisiera admitir nunca se divertía.

-Como sea… -Su amigo comentó de manera desinteresada para tomar otro sorbo de vino.

Él sin embargo veía todo el alrededor del gran salón para saber si había más gente conocido en ese lugar. En una mesa lejana vio a esa chica rubia que siempre andaba con Ranulf en la clase de francés. También a Sothe con una chica rara de cabello plateado en otra mesa. Luego, sus ojos se detuvieron en la mesa de más al fondo, donde estaba sentada aquella chica arrogante que casi arroya el motor la noche anterior. Aqua se veía muy entretenida hablando con aquella chica de pelo púrpura que siempre le acompañaba.

Aqua llevaba las piernas cruzadas y su vestido se le levantaba un poco, dejando ver un poco más. Ike no lo pensó mucho, se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentada "la princesa". Cuando llegó hasta allá tanto ella como su dama de compañía, sí dama de compañía porque esa chica nunca dejaba sola a Aqua, lo vieron.

-Gawain… -Musitó Aqua al verlo tan cerca de ella.

-Ammm Hola… -La otra chica saludó viéndole con curiosidad.

\- Hola… -Ike se limitó a decir sin dejar de ver a Aqua.

Veía a la chica de manera tan intensa que ella se removió un poco incomoda de su asiento, pero en ningún momento apartó sus ojos de los de él.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –Preguntó un poco tajante.

-… ¿Bailarías conmigo? –Ike no lo pensó, las palabras salieron simplemente de su boca a la vez que extendió su mano para que la chica la tomara.

Aunque en el fondo estaba seguro que esta lo rechazaría como siempre lo hacía, y que luego le insultaría por su estatus social. Ike no era masoquista, pero a veces no podía evitar pensar que todo solo era un acto para alejar a las personas.

-… -Los ojos púrpura de Aqua se alternaron entre la mano de Ike y sus ojos. –Está bien.

-….¿En serio? –Parpadeó un poco sorprendido al ver como esta tomaba su mano.

-Sí. Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta.

Guió a la chica hacia la pista de baile y luego colocó una de sus manos sobre la cintura de esta para acercarla hacia él. Aqua puso una mano alrededor de su cuello y con la otra libre tomó la de Ike. Era un vals, así que ambos iban despacio. Ike rara vez se concentraba en algo, pero esa noche no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Aqua y el hecho de tenerla tan de cerca lo hacía sentir un poco raro, pero nada que pudiera ponerlo incómodo. Sonrió un poco al ver como ella también le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, sí, esa noche era una de las mejores.

* * *

Un largo suspiro escapó por los labios de Soren al ver a Ike y a Aqua bailar. No se sentía al altura de su amigo para competir y no quería hacerlo tampoco. Prefería callar y guardarse esos sentimientos dentro de él, si no pudo decírselos cuando eran más jóvenes, ya de adultos menos podía hacerlo.

Pero al verlos así juntos le hacía sentir mal. La suerte era que Soren siempre era alguien muy cuerdo y no iba a ahogar sus penas en el vino. Aunque si tenía ganas de irse de ese lugar, tal vez si iba un rato al baño podía despejar un poco su mente y calmarse.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó por el gran salón para ir hacia el baño. Sin embargo se detuvo al ver a Mía parada en medio de la pista viendo hacia la pared. Justo cuando iba a evadirla ella giró su cabeza y le vio a los ojos un tanto sorprendida. Él también se sorprendió, no por el repentino cambio, si no porque había visto esos ojos verdes antes, pero no estaba seguro donde ni cuando los había visto. Era más como una pequeña sensación dentro de él que le decía que eran familiares.

-Hola… -Ella le sonrió acercándose a él. –Pensé que no vendrías al baile, pero veo que hasta tú estás aquí. –Mía le sonrió sin dejar de verle.

-Pero ya me voy, con permiso. –Iba caminando hacia la salida hasta que sintió que alguien le dio un tirón a su brazo. -¿Qué?

-… Hmmm Pero es muy temprano aún. ¿Por qué te vas? –Ella parecía un tanto preocupada al hacer la pregunta.

-… No tengo por qué contestar eso… -Se defendió y jaló un poco de su brazo para que Mía le soltara.

-…¿Podrías bailar conmigo? – La mirada de Mía se volvió un tanto intensa al hacer la pregunta.

-…¿Qué? –No le gustaba el contacto físico, ni que lo vieran y aún así, muy dentro de él le agradó un poco la idea. -….¿Por qué?

-¿Importa el por qué realmente? –Mía frunció el ceño y puso ambas de sus manos en la cintura. –Di sí o no y dejo de molestar.

-…Yo… Está bien… Pero solo una pieza. –No entendía por qué aceptó su propuesta, pero le pareció interesante la forma rápida en la cual la chica cambió su semblante serio a uno más animado. –No tires tan fuerte. –Se quejó al sentir como ella casi lo cargaba hasta la zona de baile.

-¿Si sabes bailar verdad? –

Soren suspiró pesadamente y colocó una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Mía para rodearla. La única razón por la cual había aprendido a bailar era porque su madre le insistió cuando era joven, alegando que debía saber de todo para ir a las fiestas de los amigos de la familia. Pero eso no evitara que sus mejillas se tornaran ligeramente rojas al estar tan cerca de Mía. Se sentía muy incómodo cerca de las personas, pero la distancia entre él y la chica era demasiado corta, le hacía un poco difícil concentrarse.

Bailó de manera lenta, procurando no equivocarse en ningún paso. Tal vez había aceptado bailar con Mía para disipar un poco su mente de Ike y Aqua o simplemente le agradó un poco la idea. Sea cual fuese la razón ya había aceptado, lo menos que podía hacer era terminar la pieza e irse rápido antes de que se le metiera en la cabeza bailar más.

Una vez que termino la pieza Soren se separó y soltó a Mía.

-Gracias Soren, te veo mañana en la clase de cocina. –Ella le sonrió y dio media vuelta para volver hacia la mesa.

-… -Le sorprendió que no insistiera más, pero le alegró bastante que lo dejara tranquilo, así que salió del gran salón con destino hacia su dormitorio en vez del baño.

* * *

El otro día vino rápido para Soren al levantarse encontró unos cuantos mensajes de Ike preguntando el por qué se había ido del baile sin decirle nada. Para evitar preocuparlo le comentó que se sentía un poco cansado y que optó mejor por ir a dormir.

Una vez que terminó de responder se fue al baño para tomar un baño y luego arreglarse para ir a la clase de las ocho. Como siempre Soren era un poco madrugador así que tenía bastante tiempo para desayunar y luego ir hacia la clase de cocina.

Cuando ya iba por el campus encontró a Azure caminando por el camino de piedra, llevaba esa chaqueta de cuero tan característica de los motociclistas de su vieja escuela. Como hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían pensó en saludarlo.

-Azure… -Soren le llamó en una voz suave.

-…¿Soren? –El chico se volteó y le sonrió.

A veces Soren se quedaba sorprendido de lo idénticos que eran Azure y Ike. Sabía que era algo normal al ser gemelos, pero habían varios rasgos que los diferenciaban como que Azure tenía el cabello un poco más largo, por los hombros y de en vez en cuando lo recogía en una pequeña colita. O como a diferencia de Ike él tenía unos aretes en cada oreja… También estaba el hecho de que a pesar de su apariencia tan ruda era un chico muy inteligente.

-Así es. Buenos días, anoche no te vi en el baile.

-Si fui pero estaba con Corban y Ana, ya sabes ampliaba mis horizontes. –Azure sonrió y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a Soren. –Me sorprende que hayas ido…

-Fui por Ike, pero salí temprano porque me sentía cansado. –Contestó rápidamente para cambiar el tema.

-Cierto, que eres tan nocturno como yo. ¿Me acompañas a desayunar hoy? Hace mucho que no tenemos una conversación larga…

-Está bien… Va-

No pudo ni terminar la frase porque su cuerpo se quedó completamente frío. Soren no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pensó que era su imaginación, pero justo allí, en el árbol donde la chica estaba amarrada llorando la tarde anterior habían unas cuantas personas rodeándolo otra vez. Solo que esta vez aquella chica que lloraba no estaba amarrada al tronco, si no que su cuerpo sin vida colgaba de una de las ramas mas gruesas del árbol, al parecer se había colgado la noche anterior porque aun llevaba puesto el vestido de la fiesta de bienvenida.

-…Un…Homicidio… -Comentó Azure despacio viendo la escena con el mismo shock que Soren.

* * *

**N/A: **Edité algunas partes y leí para arreglar errores, temía que si ponía demasiada atención terminaría editando todo. Cambiaré el género a horror después de esto.

Espero de verdad no tardar con el próximo capítulo. Sí, para los que leen unión divina esto es un spoiler, Azure es gemelo de Ike. Esta era una de las razones por la cual no quería actualizar tan pronto, tampoco bruja en el bosque por la misma razón. El capítulo final de conejo aun no lo comienzo por lo mismo de Azure.

Indira también es gemela de Aqua y le pertenece a AngelTerra133, así como también Corban y Ana los cuales solo fueron mencionados.

Makao, solo fue mencionado, pero es de Nira Serens Lorule.

¡Gracias chicas por prestarme a sus OCs!

Si quieren ver a esos OCS lean a Tierra de Dioses de AngelTerra133 y Perdido y encontrado de Nira Serenes Lorule. Bye bye~


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **¡Hola! Esta vez no me tardé tanto con el capítulo. Perdonen, es que "unión divina" consume mi tiempo ya que es mi fanfic principal. Tratare de actualizar esto una o dos veces al mes. No tengo mucho que decir ahora, lo demás lo explicaré al final.

**AngelTerra133: **Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, creo que… Eres la única que espera con tantas ansias mis fics XD. Lo de Azure… Pues precisamente por su apodo en la secundaria fue que dijo eso :v

**Nira Serens Lorule: **Si, Aqua es bien arrogante y más cuando se crió en una familia de ricos. Pero es muy agradecida, por lo que al Ike salvarla su actitud cambia. Puede ser :v eso ya lo sabrás.

**Disclarmer: **Fire Emblem, ni los OCs que uso me pertenecen, son de su respectivos dueños.

* * *

Sintió como un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver el cuerpo de la muchacha colgado de la rama. Azure la conocía, bueno, no tanto, pero tuvieron clase de anatomía juntos. La chica se veía tan alegre, no podía creer que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Por unos momentos pensó que era una especie de pesadilla que al abrir los ojos desaparecería, pero no era así. La cruda realidad de la muerte de Nephenee le afectó mucho, tanto que se sintió mareado, y su piel palideció un poco.

-…Neph… -Susurró de manera triste desviando su mirada.

-… Que tonta, no debió de hacer hecho algo así. –Soren comentó de manera fría, al parecer él no estaba afectado por ello.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? –Azure le vio de reojo un tanto molesto.

-Simple. No la conocía, así que no puedo sentir algo por una persona que nunca había visto.

-…Entiendo…Supongo que tienes razón… Pero yo sí la conocí… -El más alto entornó sus ojos al árbol y luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Soren desinteresado.

-La policía…

Ambos vieron como un grupo de policías iba de manera rápida hacia el árbol y apartaban a los estudiantes de manera rápida. Junto a ellos estaba la rectora y una mujer de larga trenza roja. Las dos hablaban algo con los policías y uno de ellos solo negaba.

Cuando Azure entornó su vista hacia donde estaba Soren él ya no se encontraba ahí. Lo buscó con la mirada y vio que no estaba. Tal vez estaba atrasado por alguna clase y decidió dejarlo o simplemente le aburría la escena. Después de unos segundos vio la espalda de su amigo el cual iba saliendo por las puertas de la universidad. Azure estaba curioso así que lo siguió, seguramente Soren había ido a comprar algo que se le olvido, pero era extraño ya que él siempre avisaba antes de irse así por así.

Azure le gritó a su amigo pero este no respondía en lo absoluto por lo que el muchacho se asustó un poco y corrió para poder alcanzarle. De repente pasó algo que le dejó atónito, Soren se había quedado parado en medio de la calle como un idiota. No respondía a los gritos de Azure, seguía mirando hacia la nada como si no estuviese pasando gran cosa a su alrededor. Sintió como se le aceleró el corazón al ver como un carro iba a máxima velocidad, al parecer el conductor iba muy distraído por lo que no sabía que Soren estaba parado en medio de la calle.

El chico literalmente empujó a Soren con fuerza hasta que ambos cayeron en el pavimento, su amigo le veía un tanto confundido, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, pero Azure no se esperó para regañarlo.

-¿¡Estás loco!?- Le gritó muy enojado.

-…eh…¿Qué? –Soren miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¡Por los dioses Soren casi te matas! –Aún seguía muy alterado por lo que no paraba de gritarle.

-…No entiendo… ¿Podrías quitarte de encima por favor? –Soren pidió amablemente.

-… Está bien… -Un suspiro de frustración salió de los labios de Azure pero se puso de pie para que su amigo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-Gracias. –Soren agradeció y se puso de pie. -¿A qué te referías con que me iba a matar?

-Pues que estabas parado en medio de la calle como idiota, no me escuchabas. Tuve que empujarte para que un carro no te llevara. –Azure le explicó tan rápido que al terminar tomó un poco de aire.

-…Yo no… -Negó y luego entornó sus ojos rojos hacia la entrada de la universidad. –Debo irme, hablamos después tengo una clase.

-Pero… ¿Estás seguro? –Se sentía preocupado por su amigo, no quería dejarlo solo después de lo que pasó.

-…Lo estoy Azure, lo estoy. –El muchacho caminó en dirección hacia la entrada.

-…

Azure solo negó y vio como la figura de Soren se fue alejando hasta entrar al enorme edificio de la universidad. Él también hizo lo mismo, cuando entró el cadáver ya no estaba colgado y la gente al parecer se había ido cada uno hacia su clase. Decidió hacer lo mismo así que el también caminó hacia la facultad de medicina.

* * *

Entró a la clase de cocina de manera rápido, aun se sentía un tanto agitado por lo que pasó esa mañana. Estaba seguro que se encontraba hablando con Azure, aun no comprendía el por qué en cuestión de segundos había aparecido en el pavimento con su amigo sobre él. Sin embargo eso de que se había quedado parado en la calle fue lo que le asustó tal vez después de tantas cosas ya se estaba volviendo loco.

Suspiró pesadamente, más porque el profesor aún no había llegado, tampoco su compañera de equipo, con la cual había bailado la noche anterior. No sabía por qué lo hizo, solo se dejó llevar en ese momento. Se sentía muy dolido porque sabía muy bien que no tendría oportunidad contra Ike de tener a Aqua, aparte de que había visto como ambos se miraban el uno al otro esa noche. Sentía como si una daga se le hubiera clavado en el corazón y como poco a poco esta se iba hundiendo más, intensificando el dolor que Soren sentía.

Lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer anda al respecto, Ike no sabía acerca de sus sentimientos y él nunca le dijo nada a Aqua por lo que también fue su culpa por no haber confesado sus sentimientos.

Dio un respingo al sentir como alguien tomó asiento junto a él y luego comenzaba a sacar sus cosas para colocarlas sobre la mesa compartida.

-¡Buenos días Gurgurant! –La siempre alegre Mía le saludó.

-Buenos días, Katti. Baja la voz, puedo escucharte desde donde estoy. –Le regañó sin dejar de verla de forma seria.

-Lo sé, pero es que a veces no puedo evitarlo. –La chica arregló la mesa y luego se puso su delantal. –Siempre andas con esa cara, sonreír no te haría mal.

-… A ti callarte tampoco. –Estaba de muy mal humor esa mañana como para tener que soportarla.

-… -Ella no le respondió nada, su mirada se entristeció y luego tomó su móvil para comenzar a mensajear.

Soren se sintió mal al verla así, porque sabía muy bien que era su culpa. Pero estaba tan molesto que por ese segundo no pensó lo que dijo, su boca solo se movió sola debido a la irritación. No era alguien que sintiera mucho remordimiento, pero esa vez sí, y no tenía idea de cómo disculparse con Mía.

Unos minutos después llegó su profesor y les dio la receta de lo que harían ese día. Pues les pidió que hicieran un pastel de chocolate. Para algunos fue algo sencillo, pero para otros como Mía decir aquello había sido como sentenciarle a su muerte. Soren arqueó una ceja ante el quejido de la chica y luego ella le vio directo a los ojos con cierta pena, al parecer las palabras que le había dicho Soren hacía apenas unos momentos le afectaron de más. ¿Pero qué culpa él tenía de que ella fuera tan sensible?

Suspiró fastidiado, porque aunque no lo pareciera muy en el fondo quería disculparse con ella, solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Después de todo Soren no era una persona muy expresiva. Pero debía de hacerlo si quería que hubiera cierta armonía a la hora de preparar el pastel y que no hubiera un accidente gracias a que no se llevaban bien. Así que se armó de valor y la vio.

-Mía. –Soren habló de forma suave, pero la firmeza en su voz no se había ido.

-…¿Si? –Ella levantó la mirada de su teléfono y luego lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-… Lo siento. –Pronunció las palabras despacio, pero con una sinceridad que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de ella.

-…Ah. No pasa nada, supongo que te fastidié. –Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mía. –Está bien, no estoy enojada solo… Me sentí un poco mal porque pensé que te estaba molestando. –La chica se encogió de hombros y tomó la harina para echarla en el tazón de cristal con medidas.

-Solo no estoy de mucho humor, es todo.

Y sin decir nada más Soren procedió a tomar los huevos que decía la receta para darle unos suaves golpes y también echarlos en otro tazón. Muchas personas no lo sabían, pero Soren si sabía cocinar, lo que pasaba era que al ser un hijo de familia adinerada no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo. Sin embargo, cuando se mudó solo la primera vez que entró a la universidad muchas veces se vio en la necesidad de preparar sus platillos cuando no tenía ganas de salir, además de que en cierto modo se relajaba y distraía su mente de sus problemas.

Sus ojos se llenaron de horror cuando vio que Mía en vez de tomar el azúcar agarró el frasco de sal para echársela a la mezcla, en un movimiento involuntario le sujetó la mano con fuerza lo cual asustó bastante a Mía.

-Am…-La chica se sonrojó levemente al sentir su agarre. -¿Sucede algo?

-… No le eches sal, mira la receta. –Aunque no lo pareciera Soren también se sintió apenado por aquel impulso repentino, sobre todo porque él no era una persona impulsiva.

-¿La sal? –La mirada esmeralda de Mía se fijó en el frasco que tenía en manos y luego parpadeó un poco como si se hubiese sorprendido de algo. –Pensé que era… el azúcar… -Dijo despacio mientras ponía en su sitio el frasco.

-…¿Nunca has entrado a una cocina verdad? –Los ojos rojos de Soren le veían de forma acusatoria, más por el hecho de que no le sorprendía en lo absoluto que no supiera sobre cocina.

-… No. –Al parecer aquello hizo que Mía se avergonzara un poco porque en sus mejillas había un pequeño sonrojo.

-Ya veo…

Soren tomó el tazón y mezcló bien la harina con los huevos. Luego le explicó a Mía como ir haciendo la demás, para entonces él ponerse a preparar el relleno y merengue. No quería admitirlo, pero después de haberse disculpado con ella se sintió mucho mejor.

* * *

Su clase de la mañana había sido corta, debido a que la profesora se francés se ausentó debido al accidente que hubo que la estudiante colgada. Aqua sintió un alivio, porque ese día no la motivaba para tomar más clases, tenía una en la tarde pero ya vería si la iba a tomar o no. Sonrió al ver a su gemela caminar hacia ella con una carpeta en brazos, seguro ya había salido de su clase también.

-Indira, aquí. –Le hizo señas de que se sentara en la silla que estaba frente a ella en la pequeña mesita que había tomado para leer en el campus.

-Hola… Aqua. –Su hermana le obedeció y tomó el asiento, acto seguido colocó su carpeta sobre la mesa. -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿y tú? – Aqua sonrió y colocó un separador en el libro para luego cerrarlo.

-Estoy bien… -La chica bajó la mirada un poco triste.

-…¿Qué pasó? –Sabía que algo le había pasado a su hermana, si bien era normal que fuera muy sumisa el simple hecho de que se viera triste significaba que algo le había pasado, así que Aqua preguntaría hasta que ella le diera la respuesta deseada.

-…Es solo que un…un chico me empujó y dijo que soy fea… -Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, pero estas nunca resbalaron por sus ojos. –C-Creo que lo hice enojar…

-A ver… -Una de las cosas que más le molestaba a Aqua era el baja autoestima de su hermana, lo cual no tenía lógica porque las dos eran gemelas idénticas. -¿Qué te hace pensar que eres fea? –Se masajeó la sien con ambas manos para ocultar su fastidio.

-E-Es que… los chicos lo dicen…

-…Eres igual a mí… Tienes el mismo cuerpo que yo, la misma cara. –Después de un largo suspiro la vio a los ojos. –Es como si de plano me dijeras fea a mí también…

-Y-Yo no quise…

Pero fuera lo que fuera que iba a decir Indira se quedó en el aire porque Ike, apareció frente a ellas con una chaqueta de cuero y un piercing en cada oreja, incluso el cabello se le veía más largo… No, ese no podía ser Ike… A menos que…

-Eres la chica del pasillo. –Comentó el muchacho mientras veía a Indira directo a los ojos. –Quería pedirte disculpas, siento que te asusté.

-… ¿Eh? ….am… N-No es nada… -Un pequeño sonrojo se coló en las mejillas de Indira y esto hizo que ella bajara su mirada.

-Tus eres la chica que casi atropello… -Entonces la mirada Zafiro del chico se dirigió hacia Aqua. –Discúlpame, ese día iba demasiado rápido porque iba a perder una clase y no me fijé en que había alguien delante de mí.

-… Fuiste tú. –Fue lo único que Aqua pudo articular, pues le parecía increíble el parecido que tenía con Ike. –Eres hermano de Ike… ¿Verdad?

-Así es. –Una sonrisa de galán se dibujó en sus labios. –Yo soy Azure, el gemelo mayor. –Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesita. –No pensé que la chica con la que me topé en el pasillo tuviera una gemela. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

-Sí, muy pequeño. Creo que tu hermano olvidó decirme ese detalle. –Sin embargo Aqua le devolvió la sonrisa, pues Azure parecía ser mucho más agradable y educado que Ike.

-Eso es normal. –Comentó entre risas Azure, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba Indira sentada. –Ese día estaba distraído que no recuerdo si me dijiste tu nombre o no…

-S-Soy Indira… -La chica le contestó de una forma apenas audible. –N-No te preocupes… Suele…pasar…

-No debería, eres muy bonita como para que pases desapercibida. En todo caso debo irme chicas, tengo una clase de medicina que no quiero perder. –Sus manos dejaron la mesa y procedió a ponerse unas gafas de sol que tenía en el bolsillo. –Tú eres Aqua, Ike ya me habló de ti, por eso no pedí tu nombre, pero eres más agradable de lo que Ike me había dicho.

-¿Te habló de mí? –No estaba segura del por qué pero escuchar aquello generó una sensación agradable en ella.

-Sí. Dijo que había conocido a una chica hermosa pero arrogante, sin embargo su arrogancia era lo que la hacía linda y especial. Ah, debo irme, adiós Aqua, Indira. –Y sin decir una palabra más Azure se echó a correr por el campus a toda velocidad.

Aqua no dijo nada más, pues se había quedado pensando en las palabras que le dijo Azure. Se sentía un poco feliz, pero al mismo tiempo le molestó que Ike hubiera dicho que era arrogante, aunque ella bien sabía que eso era cierto y pues no lo podía negar.

* * *

Ike se sentía feliz de que su clase de francés hubiera sido tan corta debido a la ausencia de la profesora, pero se sentía incómodo por el hecho de que una estudiante se había suicidado. Se preguntaba qué clase de vida estaba viviendo aquella chica como para querer quitarse la vida de esa manera. Cierto era que Ike y su familia tenían muchos problemas, una vez fueron adinerados, pero un problema de la familia les hizo perder toda su fortuna por lo que en esos momentos solo eran de clase de media. Su madre estaba muy enferma y no sabía si iba a seguir con vida, pero eso no le limitaba seguir luchando en intentado. Por esa razón iba a dar lo mejor de sí para graduarse con honores y así poder ser un gran abogado y ayudar a su familia.

La práctica de futbol había terminado por lo que Ike en esos momentos iba de camino al vestidor para cambiar sus ropas sudadas y darse una ducha, sin embargo en los pasillos se encontró con su mejor amigo Soren, quien iba con su cara inexpresiva de siempre.

-Ike, lo hiciste muy bien hoy. Felicidades. –Una sonrisa se dibujó en las facciones delicadas de su amigo.

-¿Estabas viendo? Pensé que tenías clases.

-Tú lo dijiste, tenía. –La pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cambió a una pequeña línea recta que denotaba seriedad en él.

-¿Y qué pasó? –A Ike escuchar aquello le sorprendió, pues por lo general los maestros de Soren no eran vagos.

-Pues la chica que se suicidó, eso pasó. Todos los maestros tendrán una reunión esta tarde por lo que el resto de la docencia queda suspendida.

-Eso es un alivio, así podré descansar y comer mejor. –El cuerpo de Ike se relajó y por primera vez en todo el día sonrió. –Vamos a comer a la cafetería.

-… ¿No quieres mejor comer afuera? Yo invito y no acepto un no como respuesta. –Soren le vio de manera intensa a los ojos, como si quisiera que dijera que sí.

-Está bien, solo deja que tome una ducha. ¿Sucede algo?

-No. –Soren se encogió de hombros. –Te espero en la entrada.

-Está bien.

Los ojos de Ike siguieron el cuerpo de Soren hasta que este desapareció del pasillo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ike no era tonto, estaba seguro que algo le pasaba a su amigo, pues lo conocía desde que eran niños y cuando Soren se comportaba de esa manera significaba que no se sentía bien o algo que lo hizo sentir mal le pasó. Ike no estaba seguro como pero ya vería la manera de hacerle hablar.

Caminó hacia donde estaba el cuarto con las regaderas y se quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme, por lo que solo se quedó con los pantalones puestos. Antes de desnudarse iba abrir el grifo para arreglar la temperatura de la ducha. Cuando entró al pequeño cuadro de una de las duchas se quedó en shock, pues ahí sentado y con la mirada perdida se encontraba un chico tirado en el suelo de la ducha. Si cuerpo estaba desnudo, al parecer había tomado una ducha o algo por el estilo. Pero lo que hizo que Ike casi se desmayara fue el hecho de que ese chico tenía un cuchillo clavado en el pecho y debajo de él había un charco de sangre, el cual iba desde el cuerpo hasta el desagüe de la ducha.

Ike sintió debilidad en las piernas y cayó de rodillas solo para quedarse viendo como idiota el cuerpo hasta que otro de sus compañeros de equipo llegó a tomar una ducha y soltó un grito agudo que alertó a todos los que estaban alrededor.

* * *

No lo entendía. Soren parecía ser la persona más complicada del mundo o al menos una que cambiaba su humor constantemente porque la noche anterior bailó con ella, y luego en la clase la trató mal. Después de eso fue amable y le enseñó cómo hacer un pastel sin que la cocina explotara en el proceso. Incluso le tomó de sorpresa que agarrara su mano de forma tan repentina, por ese mínimo segundo su corazón se detuvo por el susto.

Quería que ya fuera la clase de cocina otra vez, ya que era la única donde veía a Soren y hablarle fuera del campus seguro le molestaría. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan extraño? Se preguntó mientras tomaba una hoja en blanco y comenzaba a bocetear a su gato Spinnel, el cual dejó en casa debido a que la universidad no permitía mascotas.

-Ahora que lo pienso Soren y Spinnel tienen los mismos ojos rojos… -Comentó mientras usaba un lápiz rojo para darle color a los ojos.

La concentración que tenía se rompió cuando sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, ya sabía el por qué los sentía, llevaba así desde que era una niña. Así que por inercia se dio la vuelta para ver si estaba pasando alguna sombra por su habitación, pero muy al contrario lo que había era una niña parada junto a su cama de larga cabellera naranja y ojos del mismo color que la veían de forma fija. Llevaba un vestido amarillo que más bien parecía un poncho y una capa verde. Su ropa parecía de esa que se usaban en la época medieval, como los libros que solía leer en su tiempo libre.

-Tú no eres normal niña… ¿Cómo te llamas? –Se atrevió a preguntar al ver que esta la seguía viendo de la misma manera.

-…Yune… -La pequeña le habló de forma suave y al decir su nombre desapareció.

* * *

**N/A: **Supongo que le sorprendió saber que esa fue Neph y que fueron dos muertes, solo diré que no serán las únicas. :v en cuando a Yune, si prestaron atención en el capítulo anterior se darán cuenta el por qué Yune apareció así como también todo sobre las sombras.

¿Qué le pasó a Soren? :v

Debo decir que me gustó hacer la parte de Soren y Mía en la clase de cocina uwu.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: **¡Dios mío! No puedo creer que me haya tardado tanto con este capítulo D:. Espero que les guste y por suerte no salió tan corto como pensé.

**AngelTerra133: **XD! Se que Yunecita lo compensa todo y ella tendrá una parte importante en esta fic, pero les corresponde a ustedes saber cual sería. Y de nada por el fanservice :v

**Blazikenita: **Es que Soren es humano XD tiene compasión, que la muestre o no es cosa de él.

**Nira Serenes Lorule: **Siento lo de Neph, pero era necesario ;n;

**KTTR: **XD! Quien sabe, tal vez y lo haga :V

**Disclamer: **Ni Fire Emblem, ni Aqua e Indira me pertenecen.

* * *

Después de una hora de preguntas que en ese momento no tenían sentido alguno para él fue liberado. Apenas y la policía le dio tiempo de poder vestirse para llevárselo a interrogar. Pero por el momento era libre, y eso significaba que podía volver a la universidad y buscar la forma de anotar las clases que había perdido, tal vez si tenía suerte sus profesores le pondrían una excusa en vez de inasistencia. Tanto le había costado entrar a esa universidad como para que ahora un incidente le fuera a dar mala fama. Tuvo mucha suerte de que no lo inculparon por nada ya que Ike solo había encontrado el cuerpo. No podía evitar recordar ese momento en como encontró el cuerpo de ese chico sin vida y como su sangre manchaba el piso, eso y que el intenso olor a metálico se le había quedado incrustado en los pulmones.

Dejando eso de lado, lo importante era que estaba libre y justo afuera del departamento de la policía su hermano Azure lo esperaba con unas gafas de sol y los brazos cruzados. Parecía muy sereno, como si más nada en el mundo importase más que esperar a Ike.

-Ah. Por fin te dejaron libre. -Azure sonrió un poco al ver a su hermano.

-Sí... Hicieron demasiadas preguntas y la verdad me siento muy cansado.

-Bueno, es que duraste casi toda la tarde ahí adentro.

-...¿Qué? Pensé que solo tardé una hora... -Ike vio impresionado a su gemelo, tal vez después de todo pasó mucho más tiempo del que él creyó.

-No, pasaste ahí toda la tarde, creo que perdiste la noción del tiempo y conociéndote seguro tienes hambre. -Una vez más Azure sonrió y más al escuchar rugir el estómago de su hermano. -Anda, te llevaré a la universidad.

-...Gracias Azure.

El par de chicos caminó hacia el parqueó, donde Azure tenía parqueada su motocicleta. El muchacho le quitó las cadenas y luego se subió para encenderla. Ike también se subió y se sentó de tal forma que pudiera mantener el equilibrio en la moto mientras estuviera sentado en ella. En el resto del camino no hablaron mucho, solo de lo que pasó cuando se llevaron a Ike y al otro chico a interrogar y como Soren se preocupó bastante por la situación. Un extraño rumor comenzó en la universidad y más al saber que ya habían dos víctimas, una de suicidio y la otra al parecer fue asesinada. Si las cosas seguían así la escuela tendría mala fama.

Ike suspiró, tratando de relajarse un poco y admirar el paisaje vespertino, el cielo se veía de varias tonalidades y entre ellas se encontraba el naranja y unos cuantos tonos violáceos que daban a entender que la noche se acercaba. Así como también el aire fresco de una noche primaveral que al ir en la moto le daba de lleno en la cara. No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran a ese enorme edificio con puertas doradas, luego de cruzarlas la motocicleta de Azure se dirigió inmediatamente a los dormitorios.

-Ya llegamos. Supongo que querrás cambiarte primero antes de ir a comer. ¿Te acompaño? -La última parte el mayor la comentó en un tono de burla, pero aun así en su mirada se podía notar la preocupación que tenía hacia Ike.

-Estaré bien, espérame aquí.

Una sonrisita se dibujó en el rostro de Ike al ver a su hermano preocupado por él, no cabía duda que ambos tenían un lazo especial que nos unía. Pero no quería preocuparlo de más por lo que fue directo al baño a tomar una ducha, tratando de aguantar el estremecimiento que le invadía al revivir aquella escena, no fue fácil pero lo logró y después de unos diez minutos se alistó y bajó para ir con su hermano a comer.

* * *

No podía dejar de pensar en aquella niña de ojos anaranjados que la visitó la noche anterior, al parecer quería decirle algo pero Mia no pudo entender que podría ser. Era obvio que se había enterado que ella venía de una familia de exorcistas, pero aun no entendía el por qué no le pidió su ayuda.

-Esa niña era rara... Me pregunto cómo habrá muerto... -Se dijo para sí misma mientras tomaba su bandeja con comida. -Tal vez si la vuelvo a ver le pregunte... Pero de por sí este lugar está lleno de muchos espíritus...

Mia soltó un pequeño suspiro y salió de la fila para ir a buscar una mesa y fue cuando hacia la distancia notó a su amiga Aqua e Indira hablando por lo que se fue a sentar con ellas.

-Hola chicas. -Les saludó de forma casual al llegar hacia la mesa. -¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-Hola Mia, claro que puedes. -Aqua dejó de hablar con Indira para ponerle atención a su amiga. -Veo que tienes mucha hambre. -Su mirada púrpura se centró en la bandeja de Mia.

-No comí nada en todo el día por estar ocupada con los trabajos... Por suerte Elliot me ayudó. -Con sumo cuidado de que no se le cayera nada colocó su bandeja en la mesa y luego tomó asiento. -Él es un amor.

-Un amor afeminado. -Contrarrestó Aqua tomando un sorbo de su batida.

-P-Pero es un buen chico... M-Me ayuda mucho. -Después de estarse varios minutos en silencio Indira por fin decidió unírseles a la conversación.

-Y no estoy negando eso, solo recalco que parece una chica.

-Descuida Indi, a él no le molesta eso... Creo que hasta le gusta. -No pudo evitar reír un poco al recordar aquel momento en el que Elliot le comentó que de pequeño lo vestían como niña y más aún que a él le gustaba salir a jugar con los vestidos.

-¿In-Indi? -La chica abrió un poco los ojos y vio un tanto sorprendida a Mia.

-Si te puedo llamar así... ¿Verdad? -Al verla expresión de Indira Mia estaba comenzando a dudar.

-S-Sí... Es que siempre me...me dicen cuatro ojos...

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te debes mostrar segura y con el mentón siempre alzado como la Exilion que eres? -La mirada de Aqua se veía un tanto molesta y por unos segundos Mia pensó que esta había cambiado a un tono más azulesco, pero tal vez había sido imaginación suya.

-¡L-Lo siento! -Indira parecía estar al borde de las lagrimas y no para de disculparse una y otra vez.

-Solo no dejes que te pisoteen, creo que a eso es a lo que Aqua se refiere. -Mia sintió la necesidad de intervenir porque al ritmo que iba Aqua haría que Indira se asustase más de lo necesario.

-B-Bueno...Gracias Mia. -Pareció relajarse un poco al escuchar a la otra chica.

-¿Ya escuchaste del asesinato Mia? -Los orbes púrpura de Aqua se dirigieron hacia su amiga y la vieron con mucha intensidad.

-¿El de la ducha? Sí... También escuché que se llevaron a Gawain para interrogar.

-...¿Qué? ¿A cuál de los dos? -Esto captó el interés inmediato de Aqua.

-...A Ike, él fue quien encontró el cuerpo. -Tomó su hamburguesa distraídamente y le dio un mordisco, después de tragar volvió a tomar la palabra. -Sí esto sigue así tendrán que cerrar el lugar.

-Así es, lo más importante de todo es evitar que a otro más de nosotros nos pase algo así por lo que deben de saber cómo manejar esa situación y encontrar al presunto asesino. -Aqua suspiró pesadamente. -Esto no puede seguir así.

-Pues no, pero por ahora solo nos queda cuidarnos. -Al terminar con su hamburguesa Mia le dio un sorbo a su soda.

-S-Se ve que tenías mucha hambre... -Indira solo se quedó viendo el plato vacío de Mia.

-Así es... Creo que me iré a dormir. -Dio los últimos sorbos a la soda y se levantó de la mesa. -Descansen.

-B-Buenas noches Mia... -La chica se despidió de forma baja.

-Hasta mañana. -Aqua en cambio la vio a los ojos y le sonrió un poco.

Mientras salía del enorme comedor Mia no pudo evitar pensar lo diferente que eran Aqua e Indira muy a pesar de que eran gemelas. Indira era muy tímida y al parecer le daba pánico la gente, al contrario Aqua se veía a leguas que era una chica extrovertida, con un aire seductor y con mucha confianza en si misma. Además de que siempre veía a los ojos a las personas y su mirada era muy intensa como si al verte a los ojos viera toda tu alma. Indira no podía sostenerle la mirada a nadie, si la veían por más de un segundo esta la bajaba de inmediato. Eran como el día y la noche en verdad.

-Aun así cada una tiene lo suyo... -Comentó Mia de forma animada para sí misma mientras caminaba por el camino de piedras hacia los dormitorios.

Para poder llegar al dormitorio de las chicas desde el comedor había que pasar primero por el de los chicos, por lo que a Mia no se le hizo nada extraño ver como varios chicos iban en grupos hacia el comedor para poder cenar. Otros se encaminaban a dormir y los demás se encontraban sentados en una especie de mini parque que cada dormitorio tenía.

Cuando por fin pudo pasar el edificio vio hacia la lejanía a una figura parada de espaldas a ella, al principio pensó que se trataba de un espectro o alguna alma en pena que estaba buscando un guía debido a su larga cabellera negra y lisa. Pero al acercarse más a ella se dio cuenta de que era una persona viva por lo que no dudó en pedirle permiso para que le dejara pasar.

-...Oye. ¿Podrías dejarme pasar? -Se lo pidió amablemente ya que esa persona se encontraba parada en medio del camino.

Al Mia terminar de hablar la persona se giró para encararla y todo el cuerpo de la muchacha se tensó al ver que se trataba de Soren. Pero había algo muy diferente en él, su mirada se veía perdida y sus ojos sin brillo alguno, pero estaban fijos en ella por alguna razón y ella no pudo evitar tensarse más al sentir como escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba siendo poseído.

-... ¿Quién eres? -Frunció su ceño y le vio de manera severa, pues nunca era algo bueno cuando un espíritu poseía el cuerpo de una persona , ya que esto significaba que esta se encontraba muy débil anímicamente o estaba muy enferma.

-... -El muchacho no le contestó y solo le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar hacia la piscina.

-...Oh no...

Fue justo en ese momento que Mia comprendió lo que estaba pasando y de un fuerte impulso se echó a correr tras el Soren poseído para detenerlo. Le fue fácil ya que él solo estaba caminando a paso lento. Pero aun así no iba a permitir que aquel espíritu le hiciera algo a Soren por lo que no tuvo más opción que sujetarle con fuerza el brazo para hacerle girar y encararlo hacia ella.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que mates a más personas... -Y sin pensarlo dos veces le pegó con fuerza un rodillazo a Soren en el estómago. -Lo siento...

Tal fue la fuerza que empleó que le sacó el aire al muchacho y en tan solo segundos se desplomó en el suelo quedando inconsciente. En sí quien recibió el golpe fue el espectro pero en ese momento fue la manera más fácil y rápida que se le ocurrió para detenerlo. Sus ojos se fijaron en el cuerpo de Soren y como de este salía una esfera de luz azul marino.

-No soy la única... -Siseó la esfera, intentado huir.

Pero Mia fue más rápida y la sujeto con fuerza con una mano, seguido de esto susurró unas palabras y la esfera de luz desapareció. Al menos ya se había deshecho de uno de los responsables por los homicidios, ahora solo faltaba ver qué hacer con Soren, pero no podía simplemente decirle que fue poseído por un espíritu, seguro y jamás lo creería.

* * *

Había decidido acompañar a Indira esa noche a dormir ya que se encontraba muy asustada por la situación de los homicidios, por lo que en esos momentos después de cenar el par de gemelas se encontraba de camino hacia los dormitorios femeninos. Aqua hacía su mejor intento para calmar a su hermana, quien parecía muy nerviosa y el hecho de que hiciera un poco de frío esa noche no le ayudaba mucho si de por sí ella también odiaba el frío.

-...Tienes que calmarte Indira. No nos va a pasar nada. -No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua en puro fastidio al ver como su hermana temblaba de miedo.

-L-Lo siento... -Se disculpó tímidamente ella.

-...Ya déjalo. - Y otra de las cosas que le molestaba a Aqua era que se estuviera disculpando a cada rato por cualquier cosa.

No pudo evitar negar en desaprobación y seguir su camino sin perder a Indira de vista, quien le seguía muy de cerca agarrada de su abrigo. Aqua no pudo evitar tensarse un poco al ver como una sombra negra atravesó la pared de uno de los laboratorios que se encontraba en esa zona. No era la primera vez que las veía, de hecho desde niña podía ver esas cosas pero siempre prefirió callarlo porque pensaba que nadie le creería si les decía que veía espectros. A veces se preguntaba si solo era a ella que le pasaba, pero luego pensó que tal vez era mejor que Indira no sufriera por ello, ya tenía suficiente con su falta de seguridad como para que encima también varios fantasmas la estuviera atormentando.

Mientras caminaba por el camino de piedra se encontró con Ike Gawain quien al parecer también se dirigía hacia los dormitorios, al darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas él se dio la vuelta y les vio de manera intensa.

-...Oye... ¿Estás bien? -Aqua no pudo evitar preguntarle al ver su expresión de espanto.

-…Sí. –Ike negó un poco y relajó su expresión al ver de quien se trataba.

-Escuché lo que te pasó esta tarde… -La mirada de Aqua denotaba mucha preocupación y más al ver la reacción de Ike al encontrarse con ella.

-Todos lo saben, realmente es algo que preferiría olvidar…

-Tal vez una buena noche de descanso te ayude… -No pudo evitar verle a los ojos buscando algún rastro de… No sabía que buscaba, pero le gustaba ver esos hermosos orbes azulinos que bien reflejaban el mar.

-Eso era lo que iba a hacer… -Después de tanto rato una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en las facciones de Ike. –Las acompañaré a su dormitorio y de ahí volveré al mío.

-Bien… -No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su propuesta, sobre todo porque le alegraba mucho que Ike les acompañara.

Indira no comentó nada y solo siguió al par en silencio. Aqua se sentía muy feliz con Ike a su lado, no podía creer que hace unos días lo trataba como lo peor del mundo y solo por ser un becado. En realidad era un buen chico, muy a pesar de que tuviera falta de modales eso no le quitaba que una vez que Aqua lo trató un poco lo comenzó a ver de forma diferente.

Caminaba a su lado y por momentos sus manos se rozaron un poco provocando en Aqua un pequeño estremecimiento. Tal vez era porque esa noche hacía un poco de frío y al entrar en contacto con su mano la calidez de esta se le hizo extraña. Pero para su mala suerte llegaron a los dormitorios más pronto de lo que ella creyó.

-Ya llegaron… Espero que duerman bien. – Por alguna extraña razón Ike no apartaba su mirada de Aqua.

-Gracias… Que tengas dulces sueños Ga- Ike…

-…De nada… -Esta vez Ike sonrió de oreja a oreja sin dejar de ver a Aqua.

Se sorprendió al verle sonreír de esa manera y más porque siempre parecía estar serio. Aqua sintió como el calor se apoderó de sus mejillas pero se le hacía imposible dejar de verle a los ojos, así que caminó hasta él y le dio un pequeño beso en las mejillas, cerca de la comisura de sus labios. No pudo evitar sonreír de manera coqueta al sentir como el cuerpo de Ike se tensó ante su acción.

-Duerme bien Ike. –La sonrisa nunca abandonó el rostro de Aqua, aun cuando tomó de la mano a Indira y se adentró en el edificio, pues se sentía muy feliz esa noche y sabía que tenía que ver con Ike.

-…Ahora te gusta… -Susurró Indira, como si tuviera miedo de que Aqua la escuchara, pero para su mala suerte lo hizo.

-Sí ¿Tiene algo de malo? –Vio a su hermana de manera reprochante, porque sabía bien a donde quería llegar con eso.

-N-No.. es solo que… N-Nada… -Indira bajó su mirada y se alejó de Aqua. –B-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches.

Aqua no pudo evitar negar al ver como su hermana se metía a su habitación y cerraba la puerta. Sabía bien lo que le quería decir, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera y más cuando tenía que ver con Ike, en cierto modo él tenía algo que los demás chicos carecían, pero aún no lograba descifrar que era. Solo le quedaba seguir tratándolo para ver si era digno de estar con ella.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente al escuchar como una voz lo llamaba, era femenina y un poco aguda, pero por alguna razón se le hizo muy familiar. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar su mirada se encontró con unos enormes orbes verdes y llenos de pestañas que le veían con preocupación, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estos pertenecían a Mía.

-Que bien, por fin despiertas. –Mía pareció relajarse al verlo despertar.

-... ¿Qué pasó? –Se sentía confundido, pues no recordaba bien que le había pasado.

-….Bueno te encontré inconsciente cerca de la piscina… -Aquellos ojos verdes le veían con mucha intensidad.

-… ¿Qué? –Se incorporó despacio y vio a su alrededor solo para confirmar que efectivamente se encontraba en el área de la piscina.

De noche ese lugar estaba cerrado por lo que no se le permitía la entrada a los estudiantes, pero no entendía como fue que terminó en ese lugar. Según Soren él se encontraba estudiando como lo hacía todas las noches y de un momento a otro todo se puso negro. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

-Anda.. Déjame ayudarte… -Sin mucho esfuerzo Mía lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y le sujetó por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar. -¿Mejor?

-…Sí.

Soren quería protestar, pero se sentía algo débil como para caminar por su cuenta y en ese caso la ayuda era bienvenida. Pero había algo extraño ya que aquella situación se le hacía muy familiar pero no podía recordar de dónde. Por el momento no quiso comentar más nada y dejó que Mía lo guiara hacia los dormitorios, se sentía muy cansado y los párpados le pesaban, a penas y podía pensar algo coherente.

-¡Oh! Perfecto, ahí está Ike! – Con sumo cuidado Mía lo sentó en un banco y se fue por unos segundos.

Ese fue tiempo suficiente para que Soren medio perdiera la consciencia. De repente sintió como alguien lo tomaba en brazos y se lo llevaba despacio. Seguramente era Ike ya que Mía lo había ido a buscar hace apenas unos momentos, pero Soren no estaba muy seguro y se sentía demasiado cansado como para poner atención. Solo sintió como las cálidas sábanas de una cama lo cubrieron y después de eso se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

* * *

**N/A: **Me gustó el capítulo pero me pregunto qué pensarán ustedes de él. No sé qué más decirles solo que lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero al menos les subí otro capítulo antes de que se acabara el año XD.

¡Ya recordé que era! Es que como Mía dijo por ahí arriba es una exorcista, se encarga de ayudar los espíritus y evitar que posean objetos, pero aún no sabe cómo exorcizar a una persona.

No tengo idea cuando vaya a poder subir el próximo capítulo pero si tengo suerte tal vez sea en enero.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: **Baia baia :v parece que esta vez me he inspirado de más y terminé actualizando esta fanfic más pronto de lo que imaginé. Le di una lectura para arreglar algunos errores si por casualidad de la vida se me escaparon algunos lo siento u.u

En todo caso espero que les guste el capítulo ya que aquí hay muchas revelaciones y uno que otro dato importante para que tengan en cuenta :)

**AngelTerra133: **Ike es caballeroso con las chicas que el siente que se lo merecen o le atraen así que al ver que Aqua se disculpó y no es tan mala como él creía pues eso le dio puntos a ella. Soren sufre mucho XD.

**Nira Serenes Lorule:** Si :v Mía es una exorcista y no lo sé XD. En cuanto a lo demás pues ya verás uwu y sí, es lindo cuando los hermanos se preocupan por uno.

**Blazikenita: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la idea y precisamente eso y más es lo que quiere evitar Mía.

**Disclamer: **Fire Emblem No me pertenece.

* * *

Se removió un poco al escuchar unos fuertes ronquidos a su alrededor, cosa que le pareció rara porque dormía solo todas las noches... Pero había un pequeño detalle y ese era que por alguna razón los eventos que pasaron en la noche anterior los recordaba de forma borrosa. Cuando se sentó en la cama para ver a su alrededor sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago, tanto así que se dobló un poco debido a la intensidad de este.

-...ugh...dioses... -Musitó jadeando un poco, su mirada roja analizando que en efecto se encontraba en su habitación.

Pero... ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Recordaba que estaba en su habitación estudiando y que de un momento a otro apareció en el área de la piscina y... ¡Mia! Cierto...La chica le encontró inconsciente y le ayudó a llegar a su dormitorio, o eso creía hasta que vio que en el sofá se encontraba acostado su amigo Ike, estaba todo abierto, roncando y con un hilillo se saliva corriendo por su mejilla.

-Dioses Ike...Eres un desastre... -Aun con el fuerte dolor de su estomago Soren se levantó con cuidado de la cama y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Ike dormido. -...Ike... -Le llamó de manera suave, a la vez que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho para removerle.

Soren tuvo que retirar su mano de inmediato porque Ike se despertó de golpe y le vio un tanto sorprendido, luego de enfocar su vista mejor le sonrió y despacio tomó asiento en el sillón. Su mirada azulina se encontró con la de Soren y esta denotaba preocupación.

-Soren... ¿Cómo te sientes? -Ike frunció su ceño, con la mirada puesta en Soren.

-...Me duele el estomago... Eso es todo. -Soren respiró profundo para ver si así se le calmaba el dolor, pues no quería faltar a clases.

-...¿Seguro que solo eso? -Ike le vio de forma intensa como si buscara con la mirada algo que Soren pudiera ocultar.

-...Solo eso Ike... -Iba a comentar algo más acerca de lo que pasó la noche anterior hasta que vio un bultito que sobresalía de las sábanas por el área de la entrepierna de Ike. -¿Qué estabas soñando?

-...¿Eh? - El muchacho le vio un tanto confundido hasta que siguió la mirada de Soren y su rostro se tornó rojo de la pena. -...ah...Eso...

-...No quiero saberlo... -Soren solo se dedicó a negar con desaprobación hacia su amigo y alejarse un poco para darle espeacio.

-Yo... Iré al baño... -Y sin decir nada más Ike se levantó rápido del sofá y corrió hacia el baño de Soren.

Volvió a negar una vez más y luego tomó asiento en el sofá donde Ike se encontraba recostado, ya que a penas y podía mantenerse en pie por el dolor. Esperó un buen rato a que su amigo dejara el baño libre pero eso no sucedió, por lo que Soren con todo su pesar se levantó del sofá y colocó frente al espejo para ver su abdomen y fue entonces cuando su cuerpo se tensó al ver un moretón de tamaño ligeramente grande cubrirle toda la zona del abdomen. No recordaba como se había hecho aquello, tal vez se pegó al caer inconsciente en la piscina ó alguien le pegó y lo arrastró hacia ese lugar. Lo que más le frustraba era el hecho de que no pudiera recordar los detalles y más aun que ninguna persona entró a su habitación...Algo no estaba bien...

-Ya. Lo siento por eso... -Ike se rascó la nuca un tanto apenado, pero ya se veía más relajado que hace un rato.

Al escuchar la voz de Ike Soren se bajó de inmediato la camiseta para que este no pudiera verle el moretón y quisiera llevarlo a le enfermería. Hoy le tocaba cocina con Mia y quería hablar con ella para ver si le podía decir bien en cuales condiciones lo encontró porque ya se estaba preocupando mucho por su salud mental.

-Tomaré un baño para ir a clases, tú también deberías de hacer lo mismo. -Le comentó a Ike mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño. -Gracias por quedarte conmigo...

-Bueno, Mia me dijo que te encontró tirado cerca de las piscina y que no te veías bien así que te traje y me quedé para ver si necesitabas algo. Además...

-¿Además? -Arqueó una ceja esperando la respuesta de Ike.

-...No quería dormir solo... Al menos no anoche...

-...Entiendo... En todo caso creo que deberías de ir a tomar un baño.

-Eso haré. -Ike se encaminó hacia la puerta y luego giró para ver a su amigo. -Buena suerte y cuídate mucho ¿Si?

-Lo haré.

-Bien.

Con eso ambos amigos se despidieron y Soren se fue con mucho cuidado hacia la ducha para tomar un baño, ya tenía el tiempo encima pero si se sobre esforzaba de más podría lastimarse. Solo esperaba que no le pasara otra cosa extraña en ese día.

* * *

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano y preparado con tiempo de anticipación y todo para poder llamar a su hermana y que esta le diera la información que necesitaba. Claro que al ser ella la mayor y ya estar casada a Mía se le complicaba poder encontrar un momento oportuno para poder hablar con ella, por lo que solo podía hacerlo en la mañana.

Y ahí se encontraba ella con su móvil pegado de la oreja mientras es escuchaba como sonaba y sonaba la línea del otro lado hasta que una voz femenina y un tanto madura contestó.

_-¿Si? _

_-Hermana, soy yo Mía. –No pudo evitar alegrarse al escuchar la voz de Kira, pues era su hermana mayor y siempre fueron muy unidas._

_-¡Oh! Hola Mía. ¿Qué cuentas? –Desde el otro lado se podía escuchar como ese tono serio y maduro que tenía hace apenas unos segundos pasó a uno mucho más casual._

_-Muchas cosas… ¿Cómo está Emil? _

_-Él está bien, se fue a trabajar temprano hoy. _

_-Ya veo… -Mía caminó hacia su bulto y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden. –Te quiero consultar algo… _

_-…Bien, adelante. –Kira después hizo silencio para que Mía pudiera hacerle su consulta._

Trató de ser lo más breve y específica posible, sobre todo porque se le había hecho raro que alguien como Soren fuera poseído de esa forma, ya que él no parecía alguien débil de voluntad ni se encontraba enfermo. Temía otra cosa pero necesitaba confirmarlo antes de entrar en acción.

_-…Dices que no está enfermo…Ni deprimido… -Kira hizo una pequeña pausa._

_-Así es. –Su mano apretó un poco el móvil de lo tensa que estaba._

_-…Y si…Mía, creo que tu amigo ha de ser un médium…-Sentenció su hermana. _

_-…Eso era lo que no quería escuchar… -Mía soltó un suspiro, ya que al escuchar aquello sabía que no sería sencillo ayudarlo. –El problema es que él no cree en nada de esto._

_-…Tendrá que… Los espíritus ya se están dando cuenta de su energía, por eso lo poseen de esa forma tan brusca…_

_-Tendré que buscar la forma de advertirle… Gracias hermana…_

_-Da nada, espero verte pronto para hablar de muchas cosas ¿Vale? –Kira usó un tono más alegre para animar a Mía. _

_-¡Si! Cuenta con ello. –Y sin decir más terminó la llamada._

Vio el reloj, el cual marcaba que ya casi iban a ser las diez de la mañana por lo que su clase estaba por comenzar y no quería llegar tarde otra vez. Por suerte ya estaba lista y solo era cuestión de correr hacia el edificio de gastronomía y entrar al salón.

Colocó su bulto y caminó lo más rápido que pudo por el campus. Aun hacía un poquito de frío por la mañana por lo que agradeció no haber olvidado su abrigo. Pensó que si aceleraba el paso tal vez podría llegar a tiempo a clases, solo que en ese momento por andar de distraída viendo los árboles y sus bellas hojas de color verde chocó con una persona y esta cayó al suelo.

-¡Maldición! –comentó un poco enojada la persona.

Al Mía bajar la vista se encontró con la mirada bicolor de Alitheia, la chica que estaba junto a Elliot el día del baile. Esta le veía un tanto enojada y se levantó de inmediato del suelo, sin dejar de verla.

-Deberías fijarte por donde vas. –El tono de su voz fue frío y cortante.

-Lo siento… Es que tenía algo de prisa… -Se disculpó de manera sincera. –Pero no tengo tiempo ahora, tal vez más adelante hablamos.

Mientras se iba alejando del lugar sintió la mira de la chica sobre su espalda, tal vez esta quería decirle algo importante pero Mía en ese momento no tenía tiempo para quedarse a charlar por lo que aceleró el paso y después de unos minutos llegó al laboratorio de cocina. Para su suerte aun el maestro no había llegado y al tomar su asiento de siempre también notó que Soren no se encontraba en ese momento por lo que no tuvo más opción que quedarse a esperarlo o si no tener que hacer el trabajo sola en caso de que no llegara.

Pero esa última opción la descartó al ver llegar al muchacho, se veía cansado y su piel un tanto más pálida de lo normal, pero más de ahí tenía una apariencia decente para alguien que fue poseído por un espíritu la noche anterior.

Por unos momentos sus miradas se cruzaron hasta que el chico caminó y tomó asiento junto a ella, después de esto soltó un pequeño suspiro y giró su rostro para encararle.

-…Mía…-Dijo en apenas un susurro. –Gracias por lo de anoche.

-…De nada, aunque Ike fue que te llevó a tu habitación.

-Eso noté esta mañana… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó que terminé en la piscina? –Su mirada roja le vio de manera expectante.

-… No lo sé. –Mía le contestó después de estar un minuto en silencio. –Pensé que te habías enfermado o algo porque iba caminando por ahí y te vi tirado en el suelo.

-…Ah. –Fue lo único que comentó, pero al parecer la respuesta de Mía no le convenció, sin embargo no hizo más preguntas.

-En todo caso me alegra saber que estás bien. –Y realmente le alegraba verlo bien, Soren parecía una persona un tanto amargada y solitaria, pero tampoco era alguien malo y a Mía le agradaba un poco, pensaba que con algo de paciencia y tiempo podrían ser buenos amigos. Claro, si el chico se dejaba.

-…¿En serio? –Soren le vio perplejo, al parecer no esperaba ese comentario por parte de Mía.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no habría de alegrarme? –Esta vez fue Mía quien le vio en confusión debido a su pregunta.

-…Nada es solo que…-Al parecer Soren quería decir algo pero fuera lo que fuese que iba a decir quedó ahí porque en ese momento el maestro entró al salón un tanto agitado.

-Buenos días estudiantes. Perdonen la demora, pero mi niña se enfermó y no podía dejarla hasta que su madre fuera por ella. –Comentó el maestro a toda prisa colocándose el delantal. –Bien. Hoy haremos pasta a la boloñesa, tomen su lista y usen los ingredientes que les anoté.

-Tú pondrás a hervir el agua, dudo que incendies la cocina con solo hacer eso… -Soren se movió rápido y tomó la carne para prepararla. –Anda, si necesitas ayuda en algo me dices.

Mía no tuvo más remedio que asentir y hacer lo que Soren le pidió, no era algo difícil después de todo…¿o sí?

* * *

Nunca le había comentado a Aqua porque seguro su hermana le diría que todo era parte de su imaginación pero se había pasado la vida viendo una clase de sombras que muchas veces la seguían. Otras veces eran personas transparentes que andaban por las calles o los pasillos de alguna edificación, pero lo peor de todo fue cuando fueron a enterrar a la abuela Zanniah, ahí, en el cementerio Indira vio tantas cosas que le dio un ataque de pánico y comenzó a llorar. Pero no podía hacer nada, seguro que nadie le creería si les comentaba que veía espíritus y ella era demasiado cobarde como para preguntarles el por qué la seguían, tanto era su miedo que siempre dormía tapándose todo el cuerpo con las cobijas y rezándole a los dioses de que esos espectros no le hicieran daño.

La verdad era que rara vez podía conciliar el sueño porque siempre los veía cerca de ella… Y justamente este era el caso en ese momento porque una niña pequeña de larga cabellera anaranjada y ondulada le veía con unos ojos de ese mismo color de manera fija. Parecía ser inofensiva pero a Indira de daban más miedo los niños que los adultos, parecían más peligrosos e inestables, aunque en el caso de esa pequeña ella le veía con serenidad.

-¿También puedes verme? –La pequeña le preguntó después de varios minutos en silencio viendo fijamente a Indira.

-S-Sí. –Fue lo único que le salió a la chica, pues también su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar.

-Contigo ya son dos… Me llamo Yune. –Yune le sonrió cálidamente a Indira como si con eso quisiera calmar Indira. –No te haré daño, yo no soy mala.

-A-Ah…-Pero aun con su sonrisa y comentarios a Indira se le hacía un poco difícil dejar de temblar.

-Sé que te doy miedo pero… Pero hay alguien más a quien deberías de temerle… -La expresión de Yune se tornó sombría y esto asustó mucho a Indira.

-….¿A-A Q-Quién? –Se atrevió a preguntar muy asustada.

-No puedo decirlo, _ella _se enojaría… Pero estoy segura que si buscan la verdad podrán detenerla… Solo quiero que vuelva conmigo.

-¿Eh? –Ese comentario solo la confundió pero cuando le iba a preguntar que elaborara más a la chica fantasma esta desapareció de un momento a otro.

Muy temerosa Indira la buscó por todo el pasillo pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Cuando vio su reloj se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde para ir a su clase de texturas, porque se fue lo más rápido que pudo para que la maestra no le cerrara la puerta.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que sentía como el aire apenas y le llegaba a los pulmones pero eso no le fue impedimento para que ella siguiera corriendo hasta que por pura suerte llegó al salón y vio la puerta abierta, justo en el momento en el que Indira entró la maestra le vio con reproche y cerró la puerta.

-Vaya a sentarse señorita Exilion. –Comentó la rubia maestra de ojos azules con ropajes elegantes, anteriormente la mujer había sido una modelo pero por problemas de salud tuvo que dejar su carrera y dedicarse mejor a la enseñanza.

-S-Sí señora… -Soló bajó la mirada en sumisión y se sentó en su pupitre a tomar su clase en silencio.

La clase fue algo corta porque a la profesora Callil se le presentó algo y treinta minutos antes de terminar la materia ella los despachó para poder atender esa diligencia. Gracias a esto Indira salió directo al comedor para poder desayunar ya que al habérsele hecho tarde no pudo comer nada en toda la mañana y con esa carrera que hizo desde los dormitorios hasta la facultad de artes sintió como un mareo de apoderó de ella durante toda la clase.

Pero al caminar bajo el sol solo empeoró las cosas por lo que se mareó levemente y casi cae al suelo de no ser porque un brazo fuerte la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó una voz grave y serena en su oído.

-…S-Sí. –Contestó de manera tímida y temblorosa solo para darse cuenta de que quien la había salvado era Azure, y entonces fue ahí que el calor se apoderó de su rostro.

-Eres Indira… ¿Estás bien? –Azure le vio de forma seria y con su ceño fruncido.

-G-Gracias…M-Matador…-Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y como Azure le miró Indira negó rápidamente muy sonrojada. –D-Digo.. G-Gawain…

Al ver su expresión Azure comenzó a reír a carcajadas y solo negó como si lo que dijo no tuviera importancia.

-No te preocupes, puedes llamarme Azure… -Azure le vio sonreído.

-S-Solo que… No desayuné…

-Muy mal por ti, no comer es un gran pecado…

-Lo…Lo siento… -Las palabras de Azure le parecieron regaño por lo que bajó nuevamente su mirada.

-No… No te disculpes, lo digo porque te ves pálida, anda te llevaré al a cafetería.

Y sin previo aviso Azure Tomó la mano de Indira y la guió hacia la cafetería por lo que no tuvo más opción que dejarse llevar por el chico, aunque en el fondo no le molestaba en lo absoluto, sobre todo porque no se veía tan atemorizante como la primera vez que se lo encontró en el pasillo.

* * *

Caminó hacia su escritorio y una vez allí tomo asiento para revisar los papeles de las víctimas que hubo en los últimos días. Lástima que aquellos dos estudiantes hubieran sido lo suficientemente débiles como para dejarse poseer por los espíritus sin descanso que rondaban todo el lugar. Claro que esto era culpa de ella, pero no le importaba lo que le pasara a los demás mientras lograra su objetivo…Si tan solo aquella vez hubiera sido más rápida nada de eso hubiera pasado…

-Si tan solo no la hubiera dejado sola esa noche… -Susurró sin dejar de ver las fichas de los dos estudiantes muertos.

Pero no existe el hubiera y ahora lo único que podía hacer era completar todos los ingredientes y pasos que le faltaban para poder completar su ritual. Su mirada anaranjada se posó en un libro de cuero negro que reposaba sobre su escritorio, aquel mismo libro que encontró en uno de sus viajes a Benetnasch y que le vendió aquella vieja haraposa y sucia. Tomó el libro con cuidado y recorrió sus largos y delicados dedos por la cubierta como si de pronto le diera miedo abrirlo, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo dos suaves toques se escucharon en su puerta y ella en un movimiento rápido guardó el libro en una de sus gavetas con llave.

-Adelante. –Vociferó con firmeza.

Y al abrirse la puerta se dio cuenta de que la persona al otro lado no era nada más y nada menos que Sephiran Nados, el vicerrector, quien le llevaba la información de los últimos acontecimientos en la universidad.

-Discúlpeme rectora… ¿Estaba ocupada? –La mirada esmeralda de Sephiran se encontraba muy serena.

-No. ¿Qué sucede? –La mujer le puso toda su atención al vicerrector.

-Lo que pasa es que alguien quiere verla.. Y dice que es muy importante.

-¿En serio? –Su mirada anaranjada se dirigió hacia la puerta. -¿Y quién es esa persona?

-¿Quién más va a ser Ashera?

Y al la mujer fijarse en la puerta se encontró con un hombre bastante alto con cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos púrpuras que no era propios del lugar, su tez era blanca y tenía un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y musculoso. Su mirada era arrogante y esta no dejó a la rectora ni por un segundo.

-Aspros Exilion…Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. –Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer al pronunciar aquel nombre.

-Nada de cuánto tiempo sin vernos. –La voz de Aspros tenía un acento poco marcado y esta se escuchaba un tanto fría y demandante.

-Oh… pensé que habías venido a visitarme… -Ashera fingió decepción al escuchar las palabras de Aspros.

-Solo vine para una sola cosa y eso es para advertirte. –La mirada de Aspros se vio tan desafiante que esta cambió de un púrpura pasivo a un índigo intenso y amenazante.

Ashera solo se quedó viendo los ojos del hombre sin temor alguno, ya los conocía bien. Sabía que podían ver y como a su voluntad podrían manipular a una persona. Se mantuvo calmada como siempre pensando en la mejor forma de confrontar al hombre.

-Tal vez… una taza de té les sea mejor a ambos para discutir las cosas de manera civilizadas… -Intervino Sephiran de forma pasiva, sus ojos verdes puestos en Aspros.

Aspros alzó su mentón con puro desdén como si aquello que comentó Sephiran hubiera sido una ofensa hacia su persona, su mirada seguía penetrante como siempre y esta no se despegaba de la mirada anaranjada de Ashera.

-El té no será necesario. –Después de unos minutos Aspros tomó nuevamente la palabra. –Solo vine a advertirte porque si algo les pasa te echaré todos los espíritus que hay en este lugar maldito…

-No sé de qué me estás hablando Aspros…

-…Estás advertida Ashera y ahora si me disculpas iré a ver a mis hijas. –Aspros no esperó que Ashera le respondiera pues este salió a toda prisa por la puerta dejando a un contrariado Sephiran y a una Ashera muy seria.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hello! :v Por fin tienen otro capítulo pero no se acostumbren que tengo que actualizar más historias solo que… Bueno ya tengo la idea de como hacer el siguiente capítulo así que tal vez y debería de seguir avanzando antes de que me vaya xD.

Para los que no entendieron cuando Mía habla con su hermana esta le dice que Soren es un médium :v un médium es .. bueno alguien que puede ser poseído por espíritus o dejarse poseer a voluntad obviamente Soren no sabe esto aún por lo que ya ven que le pasa.

Yune quiere decir algo importante :v ¿Qué será? Y en cuanto a Aspros Exilion, él es el padre de Aqua e Indira uwu.

Aspros le pertenece a mi amiga **AngelTerra133 **Al igual que Aqua , Indira y Zannaih (que solo fue mencionada en este capítulo)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: **¡Holas! No sé qué pasa pero por alguna extraña razón se me ha metido una fuerte inspiración con esta historia y esa es la razón por la cual estoy actualizando más seguido. En todo caso aquí tienen su nuevo capítulo, aun no es seguro pero creo que antes de que se acabe el año subiré otro :v pero no haga promesas.

**AngelTerra133: **Creo que si Soren se hubiera enterado de ese sueño seguro se sentía muy mal. Es que Aqua quiere mucho a su hermana uwu y en cuanto a Aspros :v él simplemente tenía que venir.

**Nira Serenes Lorule: **Eso es porque soñó con ella XD. Y Ashera tiene muchos secretos :v.

**Disclamer: **Fire Emblem no me pertenece.

* * *

Se pasó parte de la mañana sentado en uno de los bancos del campus para estudiar un poco ya que la profesora Titania no pudo asistir ese día a clases y les había quedado esa hora libre. Pero para su mala suerte había perdido la oportunidad de invitar a salir a Aqua, porque desde que les llegó la información sobre su maestra la chica se levantó rápido de su asiento y salió del salón. Ike quería seguirla pero no estaba seguro si debía de hacerlo en ese momento por lo que mejor optó por esperar un poco más.

Y ahora no sabía dónde podría ver a la chica ya que no les tocaba una clase en común esa tarde, por lo que tendría que esperar al día siguiente o buscarla por todo el campus. Cerró su libro de leyes y entornó su mirada azulina por todo el campus, no buscaba nada en particular solo quería descansar un poco la vista después de tanto leer. No había mucho que ver, varios chicos caminando de un lado a otro, unas cuantas parejas tomadas de manos y las hojas de los árboles cayendo al suelo.

De repente sus pupilas se dilataron al ver a una figura esbelta y de larga cabellera negra y rojiza caminar por el camino de piedras que llevaba hacia la biblioteca. A pesar de no haberla visto tantas veces se había memorizado bien su silueta, el tono de su voz y ese dulce olor a jazmín que desprendía su cuerpo cuando ella se sentaba a su lado. Ni siquiera lo pensó, tomó su libro de manera rápida y lo tiró en su mochila, para luego colocársela e irse corriendo hacia el camino para poder alcanzarla antes de que se fuera.

Al llegar a ella la chica notó su presencia y se giró justo a tiempo para que ambos quedaran de frente, su mirada púrpura se veía un poco sorprendida de tenerlo tan cerca pero luego esta cambió a una un poco más desafiante y no dejó de verle a los ojos ni por un segundo. Incluso una sonrisa adornó los labios de la muchacha, cosa que hizo que el cuerpo de Ike se estremeciera, ya que no era como las típicas sonrisas arrogantes o de coqueteo que solía lanzarle a los demás, si no que esta era genuina y el hecho de que se la hubiera dedicado a él le hizo erizar los bellos del cuello.

-Aquí estabas... -Comentó cuando pudo salir de su trance, la verdad era que esos ojos púrpura se le hacían hipnóticos.

-¿Me buscabas a mí? -Aquella sonrisa solo se ensanchó más al escuchar las palabras del muchacho.

-...Sí. -Su mirada azulina se fijó en esos labios rosas y finos, quería acariciarlos con los propios, pero debía contenerse solo que le costaba mucho trabajo hacerlo en ese momento y más cuando ella lo veía de esa forma.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? -Aqua le vio de manera expectante y con mucha paciencia.

-¿Estás libre mañana? -Ike se sentía un poco nervioso y esto lo manifestó al fruncir su ceño y ver los ojos de Aqua de manera fija.

-...¿Mañana? ¿A qué hora? -Un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Aqua pero ella seguía empeñada en verle a los ojos.

-...En la tarde... -Tenía que admitir que ese sonrojo la hacía ver más bonita, le daba más color a su pálida piel y eso le gustaba mucho a Ike.

-Sí, estaré libre.

-...Entonces... ¿Puedes salir conmigo mañana en la tarde? -El cuerpo de Ike se tensó al ver como por unos segundos aquella sonrisa se borró de las facciones angelicales de Aqua, pensó que tal vez había sido una mala idea preguntárselo y que lo rechazaría pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-¿A qué hora? -La sonrisa volvió a sus labios casi al instante mientras esperaba por la respuesta de Ike.

-... ¿A las cinco te parece bien? -No podía creer que hubiese aceptado... Y más tomando en cuenta la diferencia entre ambos... y aun así...

-Me parece bien, el punto de encuentro será en la entrada entonces.

-Perfecto... -Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ike, era pequeña pero al fin y al cabo era una sonrisa, solo que esta se ensanchó al ver el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Aqua.

-...Debo irme..

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana. -Se despidió el muchacho tomando su rumbo hacia el comedor.

* * *

Después de salir de la clase de cocina Soren se fue hacia el comedor para comer un poco ya que se había saltado el desayuno para no llegar tarde a clases. Hizo su fila de forma normal y tomo un poco ensalada con pollo y una limonada. Una vez que terminó de escoger su comida caminó hacia la esquina y se sentó en una mesa para poder comer.

Aunque su mente no estaba tranquila ya que se la pasaba pensando en lo de la noche anterior, al menos Mia le había respondido todas sus preguntas, pero aun así habían cosas que no concordaban. El hecho de que apareciera así de la nada en el área de la piscina era algo que le estaba molestando demasiado, tenía que saber cómo demonios terminó allí. Él quien le tenía miedo al agua después de haber caído en un río cuando era pequeño y casi moría ahogado, solo sobrevivió porque un alma caritativa lo sacó del agua. No recordaba quien le salvó la vida, quería al menos agradecerle pero nunca encontró a esa persona.

-...Siempre andas tan pensativo... Soren.

Al Soren levantar su vista se encontró con Heather, quien se sentó en la misma mesa que él y al frente suyo. La rubia se veía algo pálida y sus ojos celestes se encontraban rojos e hinchados, al parecer se la había pasado llorando mucho tiempo.

-Y tu hoy no te ves como siempre... -Fue un simple comentario de su parte, ya que Heather siempre estaba coqueteando con alguien o haciendo chistes y verla así se le hizo raro.

-...Es que...-Ella solo desvió la mirada y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-... -No se le daban bien ese tipo de cosas más porque él no sabía mucho en cuanto a sentimientos y esas cosas, tal vez su pareja la dejó y por eso estaba así.

-...Nephenee... -Dijo ahogando un sollozo.

Y fue entonces cuando todo cobró sentido, Nephenee fue la chica que se suicidó la noche del baile y para rematar era la pareja de Heather. Claro que Soren casi no hablaba con ella, pero siempre fueron amigos y de en vez en cuando se frecuentaban. Todo comenzó un día que en la escuela Soren iba caminando por los pasillos y Heather chocó con él, por alguna razón lo confundió con una chica y comenzó a andar con Soren muy a menudo hasta que él le comentó que era un chico. Sin embargo, a pesar de que supo la verdad sobre el género de Soren ella le seguía hablando y tratando bien, cosa que era rara ya que Heather detestaba a los chicos.

Y ahí se encontraba ella, sentada frente a él, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. No sabía que hacer para consolarla porque él no era muy bueno en eso de los sentimientos.

-No tienes que hacer nada…-Comentó la rubia limpiándose los ojos. –Gracias por… Escucharme…

-…Yo… De nada… -Soren le contestó confundido.

-Iré a mi otra clase así que nos vemos después ¿Sí? –Sin previo aviso Heather se levantó de la mesa y antes de que Soren pudiera contestarle la chica se fue corriendo.

Nuevamente Soren se encontraba solo en su mesa, aunque no le molestaba la soledad para nada. Soren pasaba demasiado tiempo solo, en la escuela, en casa y realmente se le hacía raro estar en compañía a menos que no fueran Ike o Azure. Terminó de comer en silencio y justo cuando se paró para llevar su bandeja hacia uno de los estantes donde se dejaban vio como Ike entró de manera rápida y lanzó su mochila hacia una de las mesas libres antes de que se la cogieran. Soren no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza al ver tremenda salvajada por parte de su amigo, aunque una pequeña sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro.

Se acercó hacia la mesa solitaria con la mochila encima y tomó asiento para guardársela a Ike en lo que él iba por su comida. Su amigo notó su presencia y le asintió al verlo sentado. Mientras Ike se servía Soren sacó uno de sus libros de historia que tenía siempre consigo en su mochila y comenzó a leerlo con mucha calma.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Ike volvió a la mesa y se sentó frente a Soren, colocó una bandeja con un plato lleno de arroz frito con vegetales y un enorme filete de carne asada. Aunque viéndolo de otro modo parecía más, un enorme plato de carne asada con un poco de arroz frito.

-Vas a engordar de comer tanta carne. –Soren negó en desaprobación y volvió su vista al libro.

-Es que tengo hambre y además compenso cuando hago ejercicio. –Ike le contestó antes de meterse bocado a la boca.

-Al menos hoy tienes modales de no hablar con la boca llena…

-Sabes que mi madre me mataría si tengo malos modales. –Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Ike comiera de manera desesperada.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tan rápido? Te va a dar indigestión.

-Claro que no. –Su amigo tomó un sorbo de su jugo y luego volvió a hablar. –Tengo que decirte algo…

-¿Ah si? –Ahora toda la atención de Soren estaba puesta en Ike, tanto fue así que cerró su libro de golpe. -¿Y qué es?

-Es que invité a Aqua a una cita mañana en la tarde y ella aceptó. –Ike no pudo evitar sonreír al mencionar el nombre de Aqua.

-…Ya veo… ¿A dónde la vas a llevar? –Aunque su cara no lo demostrara por dentro Soren sentía como si hubiera agarrado su corazón y lo estrujaran de forma violenta. Se sentía feliz por Ike pero le dolía que Aqua terminara fijándose en él.

Le dolía demasiado, pero apreciaba mucho a Ike como para hacerle algo malo sobre todo porque él siempre fue un amigo sincero y Soren estaba seguro que Ike no estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que su amigo tenía por Aqua por lo que por eso siguió hacia adelante con ella.

-No lo sé, sabes que tengo poco dinero pero quiero esforzarme por llevarla a un buen lugar. –Por unos segundos Ike se quedó pensativo.

-Aunque Aqua es delicada le gusta comer, hay varios lugares donde la puedes llevar… Esta noche te mandaré algunas opciones.

-Así que si le gusta la comida... -Ike no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esto. -Bien, la quiero llevar a un lugar donde tengan postres y carne.

-Bien. -Soren tomó nota mental de algunos sitios donde Ike podría llevar a Aqua y que su presupuesto le alcanzara. -Debo irme, tengo una última clase por hoy.

-Está bien, gracias por cuidar de mi mesa...-Ike tomó otro bocado de su carne y le sonrió.

Al pararse de la mesa Soren caminó un poco de prisa por el comedor, se sentía derrotado y triste, pero no podía odiar a Ike porque se fijó en Aqua ni a Aqua por verlo a él. Ike era su mejor amigo y su vida solo mejoró al conocerlo así que no podía enojarse con él de ninguna manera.

X

Estar con Azure el matador sola en la cafetería la ponía nerviosa. Bueno, no era que estuvieran solos, pero su hermana no estaba presente y ya llevaba más de una hora con el chico a su lado. Era muy apuesto si, pero demasiado alto y fuerte, a parte de la fama que tenía en la escuela era lo que más ponía nerviosa a Indira, habían muchos rumores sobre el chico y ella no podía evitar preguntarse si estos eran verdad.

Aunque debía de admitir que con todo y rumores Azure no parecía una mala persona, excepto tal vez esa forma que tenía de vestirse que lo hacía ver como un motociclista rudo, pero en su personalidad era amable. Al principio serio, pero cuando comenzaba a hablar se veía como alguien agradable a quien le gusta hacer amigos. Además, de que la ayudó a llegar hasta la cafetería ya que ella se había mareado mucho por no haber desayunado. Esperaba que Aqua no se enterara de eso o la regañaría demasiado.

-Ya recuperaste tu color. -Azure le vio con una sonrisa mientras estaba sentado a su lado, asegurándose de que Indira comiera bien.

-E-Eso es porque ya comí. -Le contestó con un hilillo de voz y cabizbaja.

-...Eres muy tímida ¿O será que mi apariencia te molesta? -La mirada azulina de Azure se fijó en ella.

-N-No...Es que... Es que soy así. -Un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, no podía sostenerle la mirada a ese chico por más que quisiera.

-Eres diferente a tu hermana. -Eso último el muchacho lo comentó con una sonrisa y seguido de esto se levantó de la mesa con ambas bandejas para colocarlas en otro lugar.

Indira se quedó sola por un momento y su mente de una vez comenzó a viajar a esos pensamientos que la atormentaban. Desde niña siempre había sido comparada con su hermana, Aqua era la orgullosa Exilion, era hermosa, elocuente, firme y convincente. No le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie. Por otro lado estaba Indira, quien era muy tímida y sumisa, para nada como su gemela Aqua. Indira siempre fue muy temerosa, amable y se dejaba de todo, muchas veces le decían la oveja negra de los Exilion porque sacando su apariencia ella no parecía una.

-Veo que te gusta mucho pensar. -Azure tomó asiento nuevamente junto a la chica lo que le hizo a ella dar un respingo por andar distraida. -¿Te asusté?

-S-Solo un poco. -Colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón latiendo con fuerza debido al susto. -Es que...

-¿Sí? -El muchacho le vio de manera atenta.

-N-Nada... -Mejor no le decía nada, seguro le molestaría saberlo de do todos modos.

Pensó que el chico había desistido, pero más bien fue todo lo contrario porque en solo cuestión de segundos Indira sintió como Azure la tomó con fuerza del mentón y la vio a los ojos.

-¿No me dirás? Pareces preocupada por algo. -Los ojos zafiro del chico le vieron con mucha intensidad, como si al verla pudieran sacarle aquella información que tanto ocultaba.

-...Y-Yo... -Sentía como su lengua se puso pesada, no podía articular ni una sola palabra en ese momento, verlo a los ojos la ponía muy nerviosa pero por alguna razón no podía desviar su mirada esa vez era como una especie de trance que no la dejaba moverse.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó Azure con toda la paciencia del mundo y una pequeña sonrisa de malicia dibujada en sus facciones.

Fue una conexión que duró por un par de minutos que solo se rompió cuando el teléfono de Indira comenzó a sonar, la chica estaba tan nerviosa que al sacarlo del bolsillo este cayó al suelo de forma violenta, sin embargo para su suerte o más bien gracias al cover que tenía puesto no sufrió ningún rasguño. Lo tomó con una mano temblorosa y al ver el número se dio cuenta de que era su padre quien la llamaba. Para su mala suerte no pudo contestar la llamada a tiempo por lo que su padre le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que fuera a los dormitorios porque la estaba esperando allí.

Indira le contestó el mensaje a su padre de forma inmediata y al terminar guardó su celular en su bolso para marcharse. Claro que no se fue sin agradecerle a Azure y hacerle una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpas por tener que irse así, el chico le dijo que no había ningún problema que fuera a atender sus asuntos y sin ella pensarlo dos veces salió de la cafetería para ir a los dormitorios.

Una vez en los dormitorios femeninos solo tuvo que subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y allí, parado frente a su puerta y con los brazos cruzados se encontraba su padre, se veía un tanto molesto y la chica no pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué se encontraba así. Claro que su padre notó la presencia de Indira de inmediato por lo que sus ojos púrpura se centraron en su hija de manera fija y una sonrisa adornó sus labios a medida que la chica se acercaba a él.

-P-Padre... -Comentó en susurro la chica.

-Indira, mi angelito. ¿Cómo estás? -Aspros le sonrió un poco más y luego la abrazó.

-Estoy bien... -Le contestó de manera tímida.

-He estado preocupado por ustedes desde que vi las noticias. -El tono de su padre era sincero, uno que pocas veces usaba con ellas, al parecer en verdad estaba muy preocupado por ellas. -Solo quería ver que estuvieran bien.

-Entonces no estarás mucho tiempo aquí. -Les interrumpió Aqua mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Aqua, mi princesa. -Los ojos de Aspros se iluminaron al ver a su otra hija. -Me alegra mucho verte.

-A mi también padre. -Aqua sonrió y se acercó más a él hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para abrazarlo.

-Ahora puedo estar más tranquilo. -El abrazo de Aspros hacia Aqua duró un poco más que el de Indira y eso fue algo que la chica notó de inmediato pero no comentó nada.

-¿Solo viniste a vernos? -Aqua le preguntó de manera directa después de que se soltó del abrazo.

-Así es, no quiero que nada les pase a mis princesitas. Vine a asegurarme que todo esté bien. -La mirada de su padre se tornó un tanto sombría pero ni Aqua ni Indira entendieron el por qué.

-N-No nos pasará nada padre...A-Andamos con cuidado. -A Indira le daba miedo cuando su padre miraba de esa manera, Aqua en cambio no parecía importarle mucho pero sus facciones se enseriaron un poco.

-Así es padre, no tienes de qué preocuparte. -Aqua le contesto con la misma seguridad con la que siempre hablaba.

-Eso me alegra mucho saberlo. -Las facciones de Aspros se suavizaron un poco. -¿No les ha pasado nada extraño?

-¿C-Cómo así padre? -Indira le vio de manera confundida mientras que Aqua solo alzó una ceja.

-Extraño son los nuevos que hay este año en la universidad, nada de qué preocuparse padre.

-Eso imaginé. Cuídense mucho, si llega a pasar algo llámenme de inmediato y enviaré a Alexis o al abuelo Arae.

-Si padre. -Las gemelas contestaron al mismo tiempo con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros.

-Bien. -Aspros tomó su móvil y lo sacó del bolsillo para revisarlo y al hacerlo su mirada se enserió un poco, sin embargo no tomó la llamada entrante y solo se fijó en sus hijas. -Debo irme mis niñas.

-Está bien padre, ve tranquilo que no pasa nada. -Aqua le aseguró con aquella sonrisa que solía poner cuando tenía todo bajo control.

-S-Sí padre. -Indira secundó a su hermana, solo que ella deseaba sonar tan convincente como su hermana.

A Aspros no le pareció convencer mucho la respuesta de Indira pero aun así se despidió de sus hijas y tomó camino hacia la entrada de la universidad. El par de chicas entró a la habitación de Aqua y se quedaron ahí un rato hablando sobre lo que les había pasado en el día. Eran muy diferentes pero también muy unidas y Aqua siempre fue muy sobre protectora con Indira, tanto así que se enojó cuando esta le comentó que casi se desmaya por no haber desayunado.

Aunque Indira se sintiera inferior quería mucho a su hermana y ella también esperaba algún día poder ser valiente y protegerla como ella lo había hecho siempre.

* * *

Su día pasó mucho más lento de lo que pensó pero realmente estaba feliz porque la tarde llegara rápido y más porque iría a una cita con Ike. Claro que en los primeros días pensaría que eso era una locura y sin embargo ahí se encontraba ella toda emocionada y cambiada para salir con él. No esperaba ir a un buen lugar de categoría ya que Ike era un becado y dudaba mucho que él tuviera esa cantidad de dinero pero no le importaba mucho por más extraño que le pareciera por lo que se dio los últimos arreglos y colocó un labial vino en sus labios.

-No pensé que te fueras a emocionar con esa cita. -Le comentó Mia, quien la había ido a acompañar esa tarde.

-Ni yo, pero Ike parece ser un buen muchacho solo que hoy lo pondré a prueba. -No era su primera cita pero a pocos ella le daba el privilegio de salir con ella.

-¿Qué clase de prueba? -Mia ladeó un poco su cabeza en señal de confusión.

-Lo voy a estar observando, cuando un chico quiere salir con una chica de verdad y no solo alardearlo con sus amigos es sincero, detallista y por lo general quiere que todo quede bien, aunque te termine llevando a un puesto de hamburguesas. -Se giró para encarar a Mia y luego le sonrió.

-Hay muchos chicos que son tontos la verdad, aunque no he salido con muchos. -La mirada esmeralda de Mia la vio de arriba a abajo. -Te ves muy bien.

-Gracias, y así es. Muchos chicos son idiotas y cerdos. ¿Has tenido citas? -No pensó que Mia fuera antisocial pero tampoco creyó que fuera alguien que saliera con chicos a menudo.

-Solo dos y ambas fueron desastrosas, razón por la que he rechazado las demás.

-Ya veo, iré a esperar a Ike en el lugar acordado si ves a Indira quédate un rato con ella, no le gusta mucho estar sola. -Suspiró al pensar en su hermana y la paranoia que presentaba de en vez en cuando, pero esa era su noche por lo que por un rato dejaría de preocuparse por ella.

-Claro, ve tu tranquila. -Mia se levantó de la cama y tomó su bolso. -Recuerda que prometiste ser mi modelo para una de mis tareas.

-No lo he olvidado, mañana modelaré para ti. -Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones y luego caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación, confiaba en Mia por lo que estaba segura que su amiga cerraría bien.

Le pareció relajante la caminata hacia la entrada de la universidad, faltaban cinco minutos para la cinco por lo que la prueba de Ike acababa de comenzar desde el momento en el que Aqua salió a esperarlo. La chica tomó asiento en uno de los bancos que estaban cerca a la entrada y cerró unos minutos sus ojos para sentir como la suave brisa primaveral acariciaba su rostro y sus cabellos. Cuando abrió sus ojos vio como una niña de cabello y ojos anaranjados la veían de forma fija, esto sorprendió a Aqua un poco pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ver esas cosas por lo que ya no le asustaba ver a los fantasmas y esas cosas.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho? -Preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-No. -Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al reconocer al dueño de esa voz. -Llegaste justo a tiempo de hecho, son las cinco en punto. -Aqua se levantó del banco y se colocó frente a Ike.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el chico se había quedado viéndola de manera fija, sus ojos azules denotaban un brillo intenso al verla. Ella sabía bien que se veía hermosa con esas ropas pero realmente le alegraba que Ike haya reaccionado de esa manera.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -Aqua le preguntó en un tono coqueto.

-Sí... Eres... Hermosa... -Fueron las palabras que el muchacho pudo articular después de que puso recobrar la calma.

-Gracias. Bien, lidera el camino.

Ike asintió y tomó la delantera para guiarlos a ambos por la ciudad. Era muy grande y con varios negocios por doquier, claro que Aqua conocía ese lugar muy bien porque había venido antes de turista con su familia. Tenían suerte de que su universidad estuviera cerca de tantos negocios importantes y lo bueno era que había para todas las clases sociales, aunque destacaban más los de clase alta por su elegancia y diversidad.

Aqua se fijó en la enorme espalda de Ike mientras caminaban, se veía a leguas que él era alguien fuerte tenía una espalda muy ancha y brazos fuertes aparte de que también muy alto y eso le llamaba mucho la atención a Aqua, eso y su ceño fruncido.

De repente Ike se detuvo y se giró para encarar a Aqua por lo que ella solo sonrió al ver como él seguía con su cara tan seria de siempre.

-¿Ya llegamos? –Preguntó en un tono de coqueteo.

-De hecho sí, espero que te guste el lugar…Busqué uno bonito. –Ike aún seguía serio pero sus nervios se hicieron notar cuando se rascó la nuca.

Aqua admiró el lugar y pudo notar que era un restaurante donde servían justo el tipo de comida que a ella le gustaba y entre esas estaba la carne. También servían buenos postres por lo que le habían dicho ya que ella nunca había ido a un lugar así. No era un lugar muy caro, pero tampoco se veía como una hamburguesería por lo que para Aqua estaba aprobado. Sonrió al ver como Ike la guió adentro y los llevó hacia una de las mesas en una zona reservada, por lo que a Aqua se le generó la duda si en verdad el tenía el dinero para algo así, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-Es un bonito lugar. -Comentó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. -Al parecer el comentario de Aqua hizo que Ike se relajara porque su mirada se suavizó.

-Tal vez ahora podamos conocernos un poco más. ¿No crees?

-Es lo que quiero. -La mirada de Ike se fijó en Aqua.

-...Bien. -Por alguna razón sintió como sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas al sentir su mirada. -¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?

-Comer. Sobre todo si es carne. -Por primera vez en un rato Ike sonrió de manera amplia, al parecer hablar de comida le animaba mucho.

-...¿En serio? ¿Qué más?

-Por lo general estar con mi familia y si no salir un rato con Soren.

-Veo que eres muy familiar. -Aqua no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras por parte de él.

-Me gusta pasar tiempo con la familia. ¿Y qué hay de ti? -Ike se apoyó más en la mesa para quedar frente a frente al rostro de Aqua.

-... -Las mejillas de Aqua ardieron pero ella en ningún momento bajó su mirada, ni siquiera porque él se encontraba mucho más cerca de su rostro y le veía de manera expectante. -Me gusta leer cuentos, pasar tiempo con mi hermana y salir de compras.

-¿Qué tipo de cuentos? -La mirada azulina de Ike se volvió más intensa.

-Cuentos infantiles que en los tiempos de antes solían contar los trovadores cuando iban a las ciudades...También me gustan los libros de estrategia de mercado.

-Vaya, eres algo fuera de lo común. -Ike sonrió nuevamente, como si de verdad estuviera feliz de escuchar algo así.

-¿Disculpa? -Aqua parpadeó perpleja por lo que Ike dijo.

-Es que... Soy un becado y alguien de baja clase y aun así accediste a salir conmigo... De verdad pensé que me dirías que no cuando te invité...

-Eso fue porque te disculpaste por lo que me hiciste el otro día, además nos acompañaste hasta los dormitorios a mi hermana y a mí.

-Es que tu hermana se veía muy asustada y yo quería estar cerca de ti. -Y aquella sonrisa volvió a aparecer una vez más en los labios del chico al notar el sonrojo que se esparció por toda la cara de Aqua.

Sintió como un fuerte cosquilleo se hizo presente en su estómago y como su corazón latía con fuerza y aun así le era imposible apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos azules tan profundos e intensos que parecían dos enormes zafiros. Sin embargo la conexión se rompió en el momento que llegó el mesero para pedirles la orden. Ike le asintió a Aqua y le dijo que podía pedir lo que ella quisiera por lo que ordenó carne a la cordon blue y una copa de vino. Ike en cambio pido un filete de res con puré de patatas y vino.

Después de que se retiró se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ambos que no fue incómodo porque el par de chicos no dejaba de echarse miradas el uno al otro. Aqua admiraba lo bien peinado y arreglado que se había puesto Ike para esa cita, debía admitir que se veía muy bien pero lo prefería con su apariencia más casual con la que iba a tomar sus clases diarias.

Valoraba demasiado el esfuerzo que puso Ike en todo eso y en cierto modo le preocupaba que hubiera gastado tanto por solo pasar una tarde con ella, claro que se lo merecía porque era una Exilion pero su percepción sobre Ike había cambiado drásticamente en esos últimos días.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el mesero llegó con las órdenes de ambos y la colocó sobre la mesa deseándoles a ambos buen provecho. Ike parecía muy emocionado al ver su plato, como si quisiera írsele encima para devorarlo en un solo bocado, pero al darse cuenta de la presencia de Aqua al parecer se contuvo y tomó de manera más delicada los cubiertos. Aqua sonrió un poco al presenciar esto pero no dijo nada y con mucho cuidado y delicadeza tomó sus cubiertos para partir la carne y comenzar a comer.

La cena entre ambos pasó con un poco de silencio y de en vez en cuando intercambiaban una que otra palabra. Después de eso vino el postre pero como Aqua ya estaba satisfecha Ike pidió que lo empacaran para llevárselo. Pidió un trozo de pastel de vainilla con fresas incrustadas y al estar listo para llevar Ike pagó la cuenta y luego salieron hacia las calles de la ciudad.

Hacía mucho frío y esa era una de las cosas que Aqua más odiaba y para su mala suerte Ike no llevaba un abrigo consigo por lo que no podía prestárselo a ella. Sin embargo, el chico fue inteligente y la pegó a su cuerpo para así abrazarla con uno de sus brazos y que no le diera tanto frío hasta que llegaran a la universidad.

El camino lo pasaron en silencio también, pero a Aqua le pareció mejor así, Ike no era muy hablador pero su presencia imponía mucho poder y eso era algo que a Aqua le gustaba.

Las estrellas brillaban con mucha fuerza esa noche y aunque al entrar a la universidad ella comenzó a ver los espectros una vez más el estar al lado de Ike le hizo sentir seguro por lo que solo los ignoró hasta que llegaron a los dormitorios femeninos.

Justo cuando Ike estaba a punto de retirarse Aqua lo tomó del brazo para que se detuviera y al él devolverse y verla de frente ella aprovechó y se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en los labios, solo fue un pequeño roce pero fue más que suficiente para quedar satisfecha con la reacción de shock que tenía Ike dibujaba en su rostro cuando ella se marchó. Después de todo él había pasado la prueba y ni siquiera tuvo que ser alguien adinerado o llevarla a un lugar lujoso para lograrlo.

* * *

**N/A: **Este capítulo me salió largo pero estoy satisfecha con él. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y lamento que saliera tan largo, de hecho iba a poner más pero decidí dejarlo para el siguiente :v.

Aqua, Indira y Aspros le pertenecen a mi amiga **AngelTerra133 **

¿Qué les pareció la cita de Ike y Aqua? :v a mí me gustó, se me hizo bonita.

En cuanto a Soren solo diré… Pobrecito uwu.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: **¡Hello! Sé que me tardé mucho en subir esta capítulo pero es que mis otras fics y el dibujo acaparan mi tiempo. Eso y la universidad :v lo siento chicos, trataré de no tardar mucho en actualizar.

**AngelTerra133: **XD Es que eso fue basado en un hecho real uwu. Le pasó a mi hermano. Aqua tuvo citas antes, pero ninguno pasó la prueba, además de que es muy selectiva con quienes sale :v.

**Nira Serenes Lorule: **Así es, Soren se lo merece por no ser rápido aunque dudo que hubiera pasado algo entre ellos de todos modos XD. Y así es, Ike saco de sus ahorros uwu.

**Disclamer: **Fire Emblem no me pertenece.

* * *

Pasó toda la noche intentando distraer su mente con diferentes actividades, tales como la lectura o incluso jugar un poco en el 3DS que le regaló su madre de cumple años, aunque Soren no era muy amante de los video juegos, ya que solo los de estrategias solían entretenerlo mucho. Después de un rato el maestro Corban le llamó para pedirle de favor que Soren fuera para ayudarle a corregir unos exámenes ya que eran demasiados y él muchacho era uno de los estudiantes con calificaciones excelentes.

Él solía ayudar mucho a los profesores y esta vez no fue la excepción por lo que fue hasta el salón donde se encontraba el profesor Algol para ayudarle con los exámenes. Los ojos rojos del mayor se veían muy concentrados en los papeles que apenas notó cuando Soren entró al salón.

-Buenas noches Gurgurant.-Comentó el hombre fijando su mirada escarlata en el muchacho.

-Buenas noches, profesor. –Le respondió mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba el profesor. -¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Te llamé para que me ayudes con estos exámenes, sé que es un poco tarde pero necesito terminar rápido porque mi esposa esta casi por dar a luz. –No era muy notable pero si se le ponía la suficiente atención a Corban se podía ver la preocupación que denotaba su rostro, pero esta solo era visible si la persona era muy observadora.

-Entiendo, le ayudaré en lo que pueda. –Solo asintió y tomó asiento en un pupitre frente al escritorio.

-Gracias, no te imaginas como te lo agradezco. –Corban soltó un largo suspiro y le entregó una pila de papeles a Soren. –Con que corrijas estos es más que suficiente, la verdad es que no confió en nadie más para que me ayude en esto.

-Comprendo, no tiene por qué preocuparse. –De su mochila sacó un bolígrafo y comenzó a corregir los exámenes, usaba como referencia la hoja de respuestas que le dio el profesor.

-Gracias Gurgurant. –Corban le sonrió un poco, solo para volver con sus exámenes.

Soren asintió y siguió corrigiendo los exámenes hasta que se terminaron las pilas de papeles que tenía el profesor en su escritorio. Cuando vio su reloj se dio cuenta de que era casi media noche por lo que se despidió de su maestro y le deseo suerte con su esposa, aunque a Soren no me importara mucho pero más lo hizo por educación que por otra cosa.

La noche era tranquila pero hacía un viento helado a pesar de que era primavera y muy pronto entrarían al verano. Esa noche las estrellas brillaban con mucha fuerza como los pequeños puntitos que se veían en el cielo cada noche. Soren buscaba cualquier pretexto para distraer su mente y no pensar en Aqua. Y realmente lo logró casi toda la noche hasta que pasó por los dormitorios femeninos y vio como Ike y Aqua llegaban de su cita. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero se escondió detrás de uno de los arbustos para que no lo encontraran espiando ya que de alguna manera Soren no podía mover su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban fijos en la pareja recién llegada.

Vio como el brazo de Ike estaba sujetando la cintura de Aqua con fuerza hasta que la dejó en la puerta. Al parecer se estaban despidiendo y pronto cada uno iría por su camino o al menos eso creyó Soren hasta que Aqua sujetó el brazo de Ike y con una increíble fuerza le hizo girar para darle un beso. Ver aquello, para Soren fue más que suficiente para terminar de romperle el corazón, porque sabía que si Aqua había hecho algo así significaba que Ike le gustaba demasiado.

Se sentía demasiado mal, era como si le hubieran apuñalado en el pecho. Y dolía más porque eran Aqua y Ike, su mejor amigo, al cual Soren jamás podría traicionar. Por lo que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el campus, ya no le importaba nada, solo quería ir a dormir para seguir con su rutina diaria y fingir con Ike que todo estaba bien aunque no fuera así.

_-Sólo déjate ir...-_Susurró una voz masculina.

Soren se detuvo en seco y comenzó a buscar el origen de la voz pero no encontró a nadie y pensó que solo era su imaginación. Escuchó como aquella voz le decía más y más cosas, tales como que Ike le había traicionado y que Aqua pensaba cosas horribles sobre él. Soren quería protestar y por un momento pensó que se volvía loco, hasta que simplemente sintió como un fuerte escalofrío invadió su cuerpo, solo para que después todo a su alrededor se volviera negro.

* * *

Debía admitir que la noche anterior había sido la mejor de su vida, no podía esperar a contarle a Mia como habían ido las cosas con Ike. Estaba segura que el muchacho había pasado la prueba y si todo salía bien se veía en un futuro siendo su pareja. Pero, aun era muy pronto para decir aquello ya que casi todos los hombres eran iguales y Aqua necesitaba la constancia que Ike la merecía y que era diferente a los demás.

Esa mañana hacía mucho frío a pesar de ser primavera por lo que llevó un abrigo un poco más pesado porque si había algo que Aqua odiaba más que otra cosa en el mundo aparte de que molestaran a Indira era el frío. Se abrazó a sí misma para darse un poco de calor y caminó de manera rápida para así poder entrar en calor. Su mirada púrpura vio una cabellera violácea en la distancia, al fijarse mejor en ella se dio cuenta de que le pertenecía a Mia por lo que caminó aun más rápido para alcanzar a su amiga.

-Buenos días, Mia. –Comentó una vez que estuvo cerca de su amiga.

-Buenos días~ -Mia le contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro, su mirada esmeralda fija en Aqua. –Te veo muy feliz, creo que alguien la pasó muy bien anoche.

-Bastante bien diría yo, precisamente de eso quería hablarte. –Sonrió al recordar esos momentos que pasó con Ike esa noche, debía de admitir que de los chichos con los que había salido Ike resultó ser el más caballeroso y honesto de todos.

-Y eso que antes te caía mal por ser becado. –Le recalcó Mia.

-Lo sé, realmente cometí un error en cuanto a eso. –Alzó su mentón un tanto indignada por el comentario de su amiga, pero bien sabía que tenía razón por lo que no podía negar sus palabras. -¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿De mi? –Mia arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-Sí. ¿Qué hiciste anoche? Según me comentaste no tenías tarea.

-Ah, eso. Bueno me fui temprano a mi habitación y me la pasé dibujando. Luego otro rato en una video llamada con mi hermana. –La chica sonrió un poco.

-¿En serio? Veo que te llevas bien con tu hermana.

-La verdad es que sí, pero a ella casarse nos separamos un poco por lo que ya no es tan usual que hablemos. –Mia se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. -¿Qué clases tienes hoy?

-Hoy solo debo de entregar un trabajo por lo que tendré parte del día libre. ¿Qué hay de ti? –Su mirada púrpura se fijó en su amiga quien solo sonrió.

-Tengo dos clases, pero tendré la tarde libre.

-¿Qué tal si llevamos a Indira y nos vamos a comer? –Iba a preguntarle que si quería llevar más amigos pero el cuerpo de Aqua se quedó frío al ver como detrás de un árbol había una niña de cabello ondulado y color anaranjado que le veía fijamente con ojos del mismo tono que su cabello.

Al principio pensó que era una niña perdida o algo por el estilo, pero al Aqua fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de esta era transparente y al hacer memoria recordó que era la misma que había visto mientras esperaba a Ike la tarde anterior. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Pero así como apareció la pequeña se esfumó del rango de visión de Aqua. Parpadeó varias veces para asimilar lo que había pasado y luego sintió como alguien colocó una mano sobre su hombro, lo cual le hizo respingar.

-...Lo siento es que... –La cara de Mia estaba mucho más cerca de lo normal, ella se veía muy preocupada.

-...Estoy bien. –Le aseguró para no preocuparla.

-... Parecía como si hubieras visto a un fantasma. –Mia aun parecía preocupada, tanto era así que encaminó a Aqua hacia uno de los bancos para que se sentara y tomara aire.

-No te preocupes... Solo fue un pequeño mareo. –Mintió, pero no le quedaba de otra porque seguro que Mia le creería loca si le contaba la verdad.

-...Si tu lo dices. –Su amiga se sentó a su lado. –No dejaré que te vayas a clases así, estás muy pálida.

-Mia, soy pálida. –Le corrigió.

-No, estás más pálida de lo normal. –Mia insistió, su rostro un tanto serio.

-...

Le iba a comentar a Mia que estaría bien para que se fuera a sus clases pero en ese momento la mirada de Aqua captó como Ike iba caminando en su dirección con un mano oculta en su espalda. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué ocultaba el muchacho ya que parecía tener mucha prisa en llegar con ella.

Mia también vio en la dirección hacia donde se encontraba Ike y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tanto fue así que sin previo aviso se levantó del banco y despidió de Aqua para dejarla a solas con él.

Cuando por fin llegó con Aqua lo primero que le invadió fue ese aroma a fresco que desprendía el cuerpo del muchacho siempre que estaba cerca de ella. Debía admitir que era un aroma hipnotizante y que le volvía loca, pero era algo que ella no quería expresar por lo que solo sonrió levemente.

-Buenos días, Aqua. –Comentó de forma seria, solo para luego sacar una flor de color rojo de su espalda y dársela a ella. –Quería una que fuera del color de tus ojos pero solo se dan en Crimea...

-Aun así está muy bonita, gracias. –No pudo evitar sonreír al recibir la rosa, si bien no era una ramo de rosas el hecho de que le llevara aunque fuera una sola, lo hacía un bonito detalle. –No esperé que fueras tan detallista.

-...No lo soy. –Admitió él. –Pero cuando pasé por la tienda esta mañana y la vi, lo primero que me vino a la mente fuiste tú y no pudo evitar comprarla. –Ike tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿Ocupo mucho tus pensamientos? –Sonrió de lado al escuchar su comentario y se acercó más a él, de hecho con solo verlo se sintió mucho mejor.

-Últimamente sí. –Ike seguía serio, tal vez se sentía nervioso al estar cerca de ella sin contar que la noche anterior le besó.

-Ya veo. Hoy también tenemos clases juntos, deberíamos de ir. –Y sin previo aviso se levantó del banco, pero justo en ese momento un mareo se apoderó de ella y perdió el equilibrio.

Pensó que caería al suelo pero en realidad sintió como Ike la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura y la pegó a su pecho, aquel aroma a fresco invadió sus fosas nasales y Aqua no pudo evitar relajarse al estar tan cerca de él. Pensó que Ike le soltaría pero no fue así, este solo apretó más el agarre y la pegó más a él. Al Ike ser más alto que Aqua aprovechó la oportunidad para recargar su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, esto solo provocó que un leve sonrojo se apoderada de las mejillas de la chica y que su corazón comenzara a retumbar en su pecho.

-Hueles a jazmín, de hecho hueles demasiado rico. –El comentario Ike lo hizo en un tono de voz más ronco de lo normal.

-... ¿D-De verdad? –Y escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de él solo provocó que a ella se le erizara la piel.

-Sí. Si yo no tuviera una beca te diría que nos escapáramos por el día de hoy. –Por primera vez en la mañana una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Ike.

-Aunque no tuvieras una beca no podríamos escapar porque ya tengo con quien salir esta tarde. –Una sonrisa burlona se apoderó de su rostro al sentir como Ike se tensó. –Mia quiere una tarde de chicas así que le prometí que saldría con ella y mi hermana. –Comentó lo demás de manera rápida para que no pensara mal de ella.

-Ya veo, en ese caso sería mañana entonces. –Ike aflojó su agarre y luego se alejó del cuerpo de Aqua. –Deberíamos de ir a clases antes de que se haga tarde.

-Tienes razón. –Aqua tomó su bolso y siguió a Ike.

* * *

Se sentía tan cómodo en ese lugar, tanto que no quería abrir sus ojos, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo, eso y el fuerte olor a incienso que le invadió sus fosas nasales. Abrió sus ojos lentamente hasta que puedo enfocar su vista y ver hacia alrededor.

-Vaya, veo que por fin despertaste. –Escuchó decir a una voz femenina.

-… ¿Qué? –Confundido se sentó de golpe en la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación, pero no era la de él. Y que justo enfrente de la cama había una chica pelirroja sentada.

-¡Hola! –La chica le comentó amablemente, su mirada dorada fija en él. –Me alegra que hayas despertado, quería llevarte a la enfermería pero hubo un accidente con las ranas del laboratorio por lo que te traje a mi cuarto.

-… ¿Me…cargaste hasta aquí? –Le preguntó incrédulo ya que ella se veía tan delgada como él.

-Pues sí, sé que soy un chico delgado pero tengo fuerza y … -Sonrió al ver a Soren. –Tú no eres muy pesado que digamos. Soy Elliot.

-… Ya…Ya veo. Soy…Soren. –Se sintió un poco apenado por confundirlo con una chica pero… ¡En verdad parecía una!

-No te sientas mal por creer que soy una chica, es la historia de mi vida, en vez de sentirme mal lo disfruto. –Elliot rió un poco. –Antes de que me preguntes qué te pasó, pues no lo sé. Te vi desmayado en el suelo y ya.

-…Otro desmayo… -Susurró para sí mismo un tanto molesto. –No entiendo por qué me pasa.

-Bueno, podrías ir al médico. ¿Sabes? La salud está primero. –Elliot comenzó a jugar con uno de sus pendientes dorados.

-…Eso lo sé. Creo que debería volver a mi habitación ya que perdí mi clase de hoy. –Molesto se levantó de la cama.

-Es una pena, deberías tener cuidado por ahí, _hay que estar de buen ánimo para no caer.. _–Elliot se levantó de su silla y le dio su mochila a Soren. –Toma.

Soren asintió y tomó su mochila sin decir nada más, se sentía raro y algo incómodo porque no pudo ir hacia su clase. Él no era de faltar, solo esperaba que el profesor supiera eso. Ya hablaría con él en la mañana por lo que mejor se iría a descansar a su habitación.

Daba gracias a los cielos que estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos por lo que solo tuvo que subir un piso y luego caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación. Abrió la puerta y entró, solo para encontrarla justo como la había dejado la noche anterior, todo organizado y la cama arreglada.

Negó y colocó su mochila en el librero. No sabía por qué, pero aún se sentía muy cansado, trató de recordar que pasó la noche anterior solo para que a su mente volviera la escena del beso de Ike y Aqua. Bajó un poco su mirada y luego escuchó como una voz un tanto aguda lo llamada. Dio un respingo porque estaba seguro que había cerrado bien la puerta. Revisó por todo el lugar pero no encontró a nadie, sin embargo, alguien seguía llamándole… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ya se estaba asustando, temía que tuviera serios problemas mentales.

-Sé que estás ahí, puedo verte. –Comentó de nuevo esa voz.

-… -Él solo la ignoró y se tiró en la cama para descansar.

-Soren… No puedes seguir así, anoche te salvé de la muerte. –La voz le decía con suma insistencia.

-…

-No estás loco, es real, así que no puedes negarlo. –Siguió diciendo.

-… -Pero Soren solo le ignoraba, estaba seguro que si hablaba quedaría loco por lo que simplemente le ignoró.

-¡Ash! Como quieras amargocin. –Y sin decir más la voz calló.

Tenía miedo por su salud mental, mucho miedo. Después de una siesta saldría a dar una vuelta para disipar su mente.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo porque a mí sí, a pesar de que lo encuentro corto XD. Pues ahí está Soren, todo deprimido porque le rompieron su corazoncito u.u

Corban y Aqua le pertenecen a mi amiga **AngelTerra133 **quien mes presta a sus personajes uwu.

Elliot todo él :v no se preocupen que él es así uwu algo muy normal.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí con otro capítulo, tenía la mitad escrita desde la semana pasada pero en casa se me hace más difícil escribir porque me pongo a jugar o a dibujar XD.

**AngelTerra133:** XD! En verdad me sorprende que con todo y descripción no te diste cuenta de inmediato que era Elliot. Bueno, es que literalmente él parece una chica, así que tampoco culpo a Soren por pensar que era una XD.

**Nira Serenes Lorule: **Ike quiere irse y llevarse a Aqua con él, no le importa nada más :v mira que hasta flores le lleva y a ninguna otra chica le ha dado flores antes.

**Akemi Shizuka: **Es algo normal en Elliot, a él siempre lo confunden con mujer porque tiene la cara de una. Es muy alto y delgado, pero en verdad si lo ves crees que es mujer XD. A él tampoco le molesta que le confundan con una, hasta se aprovecha de ello :v. Yo también pienso que Ike y Aqua hacen una hermosa pareja uwu, no puedo ver a Ike con alguien más.

**Disclamer: **Fire Emblem no me pertenece.

* * *

Pasó toda la tarde pensando en cuál sería el motivo de la ausencia de su compañero Soren, al parecer ni siquiera el profesor estaba enterado del por qué el muchacho faltó a clases y Mia por un momento sintió mucho miedo. Y la razón principal por la cual sentía tanto miedo era porque Soren era un médium y podía ser poseído muy frecuentemente, sobre todo si su estado de ánimo bajaba o la voluntad de vivir disminuía, justo como aquella noche donde lo salvó de un cruel destino.

Pero no podía simplemente salir de clases para ir a ver como estaba Soren, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que esperar a que terminaran de hacer las pastas que les encargó el profesor. Por lo menos no le tocó hacerlas sola y junto con una chica llamada Estella que por alguna razón su compañera también faltó, ambas hicieron unas pastas a la boloñesa un tanto decentes. Después de terminar la clase Mia se quitó el delantal y lo puso en su lugar correspondiente, solo para guardar su celular y tomar su bolsa para ir a buscar al muchacho.

Aun recordaba que en la tarde había prometido salir con Indira y Aqua por lo que no quería tomarse más tiempo de lo debido en buscar a Soren. Seguramente lo encontraría en su habitación, así que salió de la facultad para ir al dormitorio de los chicos, pero justo en el camino hacia este se encontró con Soren sentado en una banca, su mirada se veía muy distraída. Suspiró muy aliviada al ver que seguía vivo y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho para tomar asiento a su lado, él a penas y la notó.

-Hola. -Le comentó de forma animada. -Pensé que te había pasado algo porque no fuiste a clases.

-...Estoy bien. -La respuesta del muchacho fue algo seca, pero era algo que no le sorprendió mucho a Mia.

-Eso veo. -Su mirada esmeralda se fijó hacia donde veía Soren.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasa, no era muy difícil de adivinar. Por ahí pasaron Ike y Aqua tomados de las manos y se veían muy felices, claro que Mia se sorprendió al verlos tomados de las manos, lo cual significaba que su relación estaba casi por pasar al nivel de ser novios. Se sintió mal por Soren porque entendió que Aqua le gustaba y al parecer mucho porque le dolía verlos juntos, había que fijarse bien, pero la mirada del chico reflejaba un dejo de dolor al ver al par caminar hacia el comedor.

Y estaba segura que si eso seguía así Soren terminaría muerto como las otras dos víctimas y eso era algo que ella no quería, por lo que se le ocurrió invitarlo a algún lado con pretexto de la tarea para distraerle, pero ahí estaba el detalle... ¿Él aceptaría? Se preguntaba si debía de ser directa con él...

-...Oye. -Alzó un poco su voz para llamar la atención del muchacho.

-...¿Sí? -Este se giró un poco y le vio un tanto serio, pero ese dejo de tristeza no abandonaba su mirada.

-El profesor nos dejó de tarea hacer en conjunto pasta con salsa bechamel, intenté hacerla sola y pues no salió muy bien que digamos...

-...Lo que quieres es que nos juntemos para hacerla ¿Verdad? -El muchacho soltó un suspiro. -Bien.

-Entonces... ¿Qué tal si mañana la hacemos? Ya que es para pasado mañana y pues... Así está más fresca. -Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ya después de hacer la tarea se lo llevaría a otro lugar y trataría de entablar una conversación más duradera.

-Por mí está bien. -Soren solo se encogió de hombros y entornó su mirada hacia donde hace apenas uno minutos estaban Ike y Aqua.

En verdad se sentía mal por el chico, pero tampoco podía decirle que era poseído por espíritus así por así, debía tratarlo más y ya luego incluir ese tema, se preguntaba si Soren le crearía cuando Mia se lo dijera.

X

Tenía mucho miedo porque por alguna razón estaba viendo muchas cosas últimamente, los espíritus no dejaban de seguirla y le aterraba comentarle algo a su hermana porque seguramente ella no le creería nada. Y allí se encontraba ella, con la mirada perdida en el campus, pensaba en cómo iba a poder vivir con esas almas siguiéndola de un lado a otro. Lo peor de todo era que debía de ignorarlas para que no le creyeran una loca.

Caminaba de forma tan distraída que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien y a esta persona se le cayeron sus cosas, no notó su presencia hasta que maldijo el voz alta. Y fue justo en ese momento cuando se percató de que se trataba de una voz masculina, por lo cual alzó su vista de manera rápida y se encontró con la mirada zafiro de Azure.

-E-El…Matador… -Susurró un poco temblorosa aunque después de que él le ayudó ese día con el desayuno no lo consideraba como una persona peligrosa.

-Ah, eres tú. –Azure pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero luego sonrió al ver mejor a Indira. –Te ves muy distraída. ¿Será por mi?

-…¿Eh? –Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y este solo se intensificó al verlo sonreír de manera pícara. –Y-Yo…

-Eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas, eso me gusta. –La sonrisa del chico solo se amplió más, tanto fue así que incluso olvidó los libros que se le cayeron debido al choque con Indira.

-Gra-Gracias… -Bajó un poco su mirada porque no estaba acostumbrada a esos halagos, ya que generalmente quien los recibía era su hermana.

-No bajes tu mirada, estoy seguro que no te insulté… ¿O sí? –Ahora Azure se veía confundido, pensó que le había ofendido por decirle linda.

-N-No es tu culpa… ¿En…En verdad soy linda? –Le dio miedo que al hacerle esa pregunta Azure se enojara, pero todo lo contrario, el chico solo rió.

-¿Crees que miento? Es bastante obvio lo hermosa que eres, casi no se ve por las ropas que usas pero tienes un buen cuerpo, buen busto, linda cara y tus ojos me encantan. De hecho…Quería invitarte a salir pero parece que me tienes miedo… No sé si sea buena idea… -Azure pareció divagar un poco.

-¡N-No! Está bien…Yo…Yo…Am…Me gustaría salir contigo. –El decir aquello solo logró que se sonrojara aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿En serio? –El muchacho solo sonrió triunfante. –Entonces podemos hacerlo mañana…¿Te parece?

-¡S-Sí! –No pudo evitar sentirse feliz porque por fin un chico le invitaba a salir, sobre todo uno tan guapo como Azure, aunque si era sincera él no parecía un delincuente una vez que se le hablaba.

-En ese caso me retiro Indira, tengo una clase de medicina. –Y entonces procedió a recoger sus libros y luego abrió uno de sus cuadernos para escribir algo en él.

-… -La mirada púrpura de Indira se quedó fija en lo rápido que Azure movía su mano mientras escribía.

-Listo. Este es mi número de celular, así podremos mantenernos en contacto. –Dicho eso Azure arrancó un trozo de la página donde escribió y se la pasó a Indira.

-Gracias… -Al ver el número sonrió un poco y luego lo guardó en su monedero, donde tenía todas las cosas importantes que siempre guardaba. –Hasta mañana… -Dijo en voz baja.

-Hasta mañana hermosa. –Justo al despedirse Azure se echó a correr por todo el campus, mientras Indira le vio alejarse de forma rápida.

Se sentía feliz, al menos no todo en su vida estaba marchando mal. Ya para mañana tenía una cita con un chico muy apuesto, aunque un lado de ella tenía miedo de que fuera una trampa y que le dejara plantada, pero su otro lado le decía que no sería así y que le iría muy bien. Se preguntaba si Mía podría ayudarla a vestirse de forma adecuada para la ocasión.

De repente recordó que no había quedado con Azure para la hora y el lugar… ¿Qué haría? O tal vez él lo hizo al propósito para que ella le llamara y así pudieran coordinar mejor? O simplemente tenía tanta prisa que seguro lo olvidó… Tanto así que ni siquiera esperó que Indira le diera el número de ella.

-Tal vez solo deba mandarle un mensaje… -Dijo en voz baja para luego seguir caminando por el campus.

Aun le faltaba una clase para tener el resto de su tarde libre y salir con las chicas ya que su hermana le envió un mensaje donde le comentó que tendrían una tarde de chicas ellas tres y si era honesta esperaba que ese momento llegara con ansias, ya que así podría desestresarse un poco.

* * *

Salió de su clase rápido y se sentía un poco desaminada de que ya no podría pasar más tiempo con Ike ya que esa tarde iba a salir con las chicas, pero por otro lado le alegraba dejarlo a él también con las ganas ya que así Ike la desearía más. Sonrió de lado al ver como el muchacho no quería despedirse del todo de ella, incluso le pidió reconsiderar lo de su salida pero ella le dio un no y se despidió de él.

Caminó por el campus y pasó de largo el dormitorio de los chicos, iba a ir a su habitación a dejar sus cosas para andar menos cargada pero luego vio la hora y pensó que sería mejor si se iba directo a la entrada de la escuela para que así se pudiera encontrar con su hermana y Mia.

Mientras caminaba vio como aquella niña de cabellos anaranjados y pomposos apareció a su lado y comenzó a seguirla. Aqua quería decirle algo, pero sabía bien que si se ponía a hablar con ella en un lugar tan abierto parecería una loca y quería mantener su imagen personal bien por lo que siguió su camino e intentó ignorar a la chica.

Aunque eso no evitaba que se sintiera incómoda al ser seguida de esa manera, ya que ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que la niña quería. Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle cuando estuviera ella sola, tal vez así podría ayudarla a irse y dejarla en paz, porque vaya que era un fantasma insistente...

-¡H-Hermana! -Escuchó a Indira gritar desde la entrada y se encaminó hacia allá.

Sonrió más relajada al estar cerca de su gemela, sin embargo al llegar con ella se dio cuenta de que Indira abrió sus ojos de par en par y luego bajó su mirada un poco asustada. Aqua le vio extrañada y tomó su mano para calmarla y un poco y preguntarle qué le pasaba.

-N-No es nada... -Contestó Indira en un hilillo de voz.

-...¿Segura? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. -Por un momento pensó que tal vez le habían hecho algo a su hermana.

-S-Segura... -Pero la mirada de ella aun seguía baja y eso era algo que le preocupaba a Aqua.

-¿Alguien te molestó? Solo dilo para ponerlo en su lugar. -No pudo evitar molestarse al pensar que alguien le hizo o dijo algo a Indira, pero esta negó de manera rápida y alzó su mirada. -¿Entonces?

-S-Solo...

-¡Chicas! -Mia gritó desde la distancia y corrió hacia ellas con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. -¿Todo bien?

-¡S-Si! -Indira contestó de manera rápida y le sonrió a Mia.

-...-Ella en cambio solo soltó un suspiro y dejó ir el tema por ahora, eso e ignoró a la niña que la seguía.

-... -Por un momento el rostro de Mia se enserió pero este cambió de inmediato a una sonrisa y negó. -¿A dónde iremos?

-...Yo...Quiero pizza. -Fue la sugerencia de Indira, por lo general a ella le gustaban las cosas más finas y delicadas como los mariscos, por lo que a Aqua se le hizo raro que hiciera tal petición.

-¿En serio? -Arqueó una ceja sorprendida.

-S-Sí. -Contestó su hermana de manera tímida.

-Yo también quiero, además la pizza es rica. -Y al parecer a Mia no le importó aquello porque solo sonrió más.

-...Bueno, pizza entonces y luego las tiendas. -Suspiró derrotada y luego sonrió. -Vamos.

Indira y Mia asintieron, solo para que su gemela tomara su mano y ambas caminaran así por la calle. A ella no le importaba eso porque quería mucho a su hermana y cuando Indira tomaba su mano con tanta fuerza significaba que algo la preocupaba o se sentía mal, por lo que cuando llegaran a los dormitorios le preguntaría qué era lo que le pasaba. Pero por el momento disfrutarían su tarde de chicas como buenas amigas que eran, sobre todo porque no quería involucrar mucho a Mia en esas cosas ya que ella estaba ocupada con muchos trabajos y sacó un poco de tiempo para compartir con ellas.

* * *

Dio otra caminada por el campus sin tener un rumbo en específico, solo quería relajarse un poco y así disipar su mente. Aun habían muchas cosas que no entendía y le frustraba no recordar qué había pasado antes de sus desmayos. Incluso, aceptó más la invitación de Mia para así no pensar tanto en el asunto y pasar un buen rato, aunque ella no le inspiraba seriedad, en verdad dudaba que Mia fuera una persona seria ya que siempre parecía tener mucha energía. Sonreía demasiado y no le daba importancia a lo que debía, o al menos eso era lo que Soren pensaba.

Aunque si era honesto, después de pasar varios días con ella como compañera en la clase de cocina le hizo aprender a tolerarla, por lo que su presencia ya no era tan molesta. También había otra cosa, cuando veía los ojos de la chica sentía que había algo familiar en ellos pero no podía recordar el qué o donde los había visto, y eso que Soren tenía muy buena memoria, por lo que una cara jamás se le olvidaba, por más insignificante que la persona fuera.

Después de llegar al área verde decidió tomar asiento en uno de los bancos y relajarse bajo la sombra que los árboles le proporcionaban, pensó que tal vez con un buen libro pudiera estar en calma. Pero su tranquilidad duró poco porque en ese momento aquel chico que le salvó la noche anterior tomó asiento a su lado y le vio de manera intensa, tanto así que Soren estaba comenzando a dudar en si el muchacho quería hacerle algo.

-...¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó a la defensiva al sentirse acosado con la mirada Elliot, claro que en ningún momento lo demostró.

-Saber cómo estabas, te fuiste demasiado rápido y viendo que eres el chico genio del lugar pensé que habías ido a clases. -Elliot le sonrió amablemente, su mirada dorada aun fija en Soren.

-No, no fui a clases. -Su sonrisa no le inspiraba confianza, cuando la gente se le acercaba así era porque algún motivo oculto tenían. -¿Necesitas algo de mí? No voy a salir contigo si es lo que piensas decirme.

Pensó que ir al punto y establecer su opinión desde el principio lo mantendría a raya pero Soren no esperó que Elliot comenzara a reír a carcajadas, tanto rió que su rostro terminó rojo de la risa y hasta lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-No...La verdad es que soy heterosexual, no te preocupes por eso. -El muchacho limpió las lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos debido a la risa. -En verdad solo quería saber cómo estabas, pero estás muy a la defensiva.

-Es difícil creer que solo quieras eso, normalmente siempre se busca un beneficio tras ayudar a alguien. -Y ya le había pasado varias veces, razón por la cual trataba de nunca necesitar la ayuda de alguien, claro que las únicas personas que le habían mostrado lo contrario eran Ike y Azure.

-No todos, me gusta estar con personas listas. -Elliot pareció pensárselo un poco y sonrió. -Nunca pensé tener la oportunidad de hablar con el chico genio del lugar, hay un torneo de ajedrez el sábado... ¿No te gustaría ir?

-...-Iba a negar la invitación de Elliot, pero algo en él le dijo que fuera, ya que así podría pasarla mejor que estar encerrado en su cuarto. -...Está bien, pero no prometo mucho.

-¡Genial! Yo estaré esperando, será en el gimnasio a las diez y media.

-¿Y por qué en ese lugar? -Arqueó una ceja, no se esperó que fueran a jugar allí.

-Nos prestaron el lugar para poder jugar por ese día. -Otra sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Elliot.

-Ya veo... -Le vio detenidamente y llegó a la conclusión que si en verdad Elliot no le decía nada seguiría pensando que era una chica.

-Ahora tu eres el que me ve intensamente. -Aunque a Elliot no parecía importarle la mirada, hasta parecía feliz por ello.

-...Eres raro, en serio pareces una chica y esos aretes solo lo hacen más convincente... Pero luego veo tu forma de vestir y es como la de un chico.

-No me molesta que me confundan con una, he vivido con ello toda mi vida. -Al escuchar el comentario de Soren, Elliot colocó una mano en sus pendientes de manera disimulada. -Y estos son una reliquia familiar, debo llevarlos donde sea que vaya.

-...Entiendo. Me iré a mi habitación. -Cerró su libro y se puso de pie.

-Entonces yo también me retiro. -Elliot también le imitó y sonrió.

-Con permiso. -Soren se disculpó y sin esperar respuesta de Elliot se fue.

Le hizo pensar en Mia ya que ambos parecían tener una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro todo el tiempo, era como su expresión natural, aunque en el caso de Elliot Soren solo lo había visto dos veces por lo que era difícil de saber con exactitud. Se sorprendió un poco con el hecho de que el chico quisiera estar entre personas listas, para Soren él no parecía una pero tendría que observarlo más detalladamente para ver si era verdad o no. Mientras, se prepararía para su tarde con Mia al día siguiente y ya después pensaría en lo del ajedrez.

-Será interesante, aunque no es algo que esté esperando con ansias. -Se dijo a sí mismo para caminar a su habitación.

_-Eresun mentiroso... -Susurró una voz muy aguda cerca de él. -Debes ser más honesto contigo mismo._

-... -Negó y abrió la puerta de su habitación para cerrarla de un portazo.

_-Me sigues ignorando pero no puedes ignorar tu don...Si no haces algo te va a ir mal... -Esta vez la voz parecía preocupada, o al menos por su tono eso parecía._

-Déjame en paz. -Le ordenó. -No quiero saber nada de esto...No es real...

_-Estás en negación...Pero si abrieras más tus ojos y sensibilidad te darías cuenta de lo que puedes hacer..._

-Porque si lo hago sería beneficioso para ti, no se puede dar nada sin pedir un beneficio a cambio...Todos son iguales... -Contestó con severidad.

_-Sería beneficioso para ambos...Pero más para tí... -La voz susurró de forma triste solo para dejar de hablar y dejar a Soren solo con sus pensamientos._

No quería admitirlo pero tenía miedo y sabía, muy en el fondo que no era su imaginación, que algo andaba ahí. Pero sí le decía a alguien lo creerían loco por lo que solo callaba, no era la primera vez que le hablaban, eso lo sabía pero cada día se le hacía más difícil negarlo.

* * *

**N/A: **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, al menos no me quedó tan corco tomo pensé que me iba a quedar en un principio. Tenía otra idea pero al final me pareció mejor dejar esta y seguir por otro rumbo. Incluso yo misma admito que me siento mal por lo que Soren está pasando, pero si no pasara no habría historia XD.

:v así que Indira tendrá una cita ya veremos después que pasará ahí :v si Azure es como Ike o diferente eso lo notarán el día de la cita.

Aqua e Indira le pertenecen a mi amiga **AngelTerra133 **quien me presta a sus personajes para que todo esto sea posible uwu.


End file.
